


Secrets

by peaceisadirtyword



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Y/N starts the new school year on a prestigious academy in Denmark. In there, she meets the Ragnarssons, four brothers that immediately catch her eye, especially the youngest one, Ivar, with who she'll have a very unusual relationship, full of hate, love and too many secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries lol.  
> Please forgive any grammar mistakes I might have had.

Great, you just arrived and you already hated Denmark's weather. 

It hadn't stopped raining since the plane landed, and it got worse when you got stuck in a car with your mother and her new husband.

Maybe it was because they were leaving without you. 

Since your mother met John, everything had fell down. They started dating and, at first, you were happy for your mother, even though you didn't like John, but she seemed to be so in love with him you couldn't say anything.

But a year later they got married, and when they came back from their honeymoon at the Bahamas, your mother told you they were moving out to California... Without you. 

You still had to finish school, and John had contacts in Denmark who could get you in one of the most prestigious schools in Europe, the Valhalla Academy. 

Your mother agreed, and a few weeks after, there you where, at the back of a rented car in the danish countryside on your way to hell. 

"Oh, and please say hello to Mrs. Fischer, she works at the cafeteria, if you tell her you know me she will invite you to coffee sometimes" John hadn't stop talking since you left your home, and it was starting to be very annoying.

You rolled your eyes, John had been in that school when he was younger, and he seemed to know everyone... 

"I will say hello to everyone if you shut up" you said, putting on your headphones to stop listening to him.

Your mother glared at you. 

"They will teach you some manners too" John scoffed, but you hummed and closed your eyes, ignoring him.

Valhalla Academy was bigger than you imagined. The entry had a big fence and a lovely path surrounded by trees, and the main building looked like a mansion. You tried not to look very impressed by it, but you couldn't help cursing when you saw how big it was. 

There was an old man and a woman waiting for you there, and John greeted them with that fake, big smile he always had when he spoke to important people. 

You learnt that they were the principal and one of the teachers, who would be your tutor. You didn't even paid attention to their names.

They talked for at least one hour, while you stood near the car, looking around to find some way to run away.

"So Y/N" the principal smiled at you, but you were too angry to smile at someone in that moment "Welcome to Valhalla Academy, we hope you have an amazing experience with us". 

You raised your eyebrows, faking a smile when your mother glared at you again. 

"I'm sure I will" 

"Well, my dear, I'm sure Y/N will be well taken care of in here" John smiled to your mother "We should get going, we have to get up early tomorrow if you want to visit Copenhagen before leaving for California"

They had come with you because, according to your mother, they wanted to say goodbye properly, but you knew it was because they thought you would have ran away if you were alone. And they were right. 

"I will miss you" your mother hugged you, and for a moment you hugged her back. Those past moths your relationship with her had been inexistent, but she was still your mother, and you would miss her anyway "Behave, okay? I will call you twice a week"

"Okay mom" you sighed "Have fun fucking your husband in LA"

"Y/N" she pressed her lips together, a thing she did when se was angry "Please, John is doing this for you, because he loves you and wants you to have the same opportunities he had"

"Of course he does" you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. 

He wasn't your father, even if he wanted to pretend he was. Your real father lived in Paris, and he now had a new family; two daughters, a newborn son and a wife... And he hadn't talked to you for months. 

You could say you had a dysfunctional family.

"I will send some postcards to you" your mother kissed your cheek "I love you, sweetie"

"Bye" you got away from her. If she would miss you so much and loved you, why did she left you in that place while she was moving out with her husband?

John tried to approach and hug you, but you turned around to take your luggage out of the car, avoiding him. 

A few minutes later, you were walking next to your tutor, carrying your things towards your new room. 

The rooms for the students were in another building, which was almost as big as the main one. 

"It's dinner time" your tutor, whose name was Mrs. Lauridsen, said "So that's why there's no students around here now, but you can meet you roommate later" she said, stopping in front of a door and giving you a key "This is your room, you can leave your things and go to the canteen if you're hungry, don't lose your key" she said with a serious expression "And tomorrow you have to be at the hall at eight o'clock, I will be there to show you around and give you your schedule, don't be late"

You nodded, with no intention of going to the canteen. 

She left and you opened the door, praying to all the gods that your roommate was having dinner and not in the room. 

She wasn't. 

The room was big, it had two single beds, a large desk and two chairs and two bedside tables. There was one big shelve on one side of the room with some books on it. 

The curtains were dark, and the window at the other side of the room was big. There was a small balcony with amazing views to the forest and a big closet in one of the corners of the room.

One of the beds was unmade, so you supposed it was your roommate's. You left your things next to the other bed and lied onto it, exhausted. 

You only could hope your roommate was nice, and luckily the other students would be too busy to notice you, or they wouldn't even care.

* * *

 

You didn't know how much time you spent lying down on the bed, but suddenly the door opened and a girl dressed in the school's uniform came in, stopping when she saw you. 

"Oh, you must be... I can't remember your name, actually" she said, offering you a smile.

"Y/N" you said, trying to smile back at her. 

"Yeah, I'm Elise, nice to meet you"

You sat on the bed, looking at her. 

"Same" 

"Are you hungry? Dinner is not over, you still have time to grab something"

"No, thank you, but I'm fine"

"You don't seem to be very happy about being here" she walked over her bed and took her jacket off, leaving her phone on the table "Why is that? All the newbies who get accepted here are so fucking happy it's annoying" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, my mother's husband knows everyone here, so I got in because of that, but I didn't want to come to this brainwashing place, no offense"

"None taken, but this is not so bad when you get used to it, and there's parties almost every day so"

She stood up and took a cigarette, walking to the window and opening it.

You raised your brow.

"I thought we were not allowed to have parties here"

"Well, you can if your last name is Lothbrok" she laughed.

"What?" You blinked, confused.

"The Lothbroks are the most important family here in Denmark, forget the royal family" she shrugged "Ragnar Lothbrok rules the country, and half of Scandinavia actually, and four of his five sons are in this school, they can do whatever they please, no one is gonna punish them" she turned around to look at you "Most of them are nice, I had a crush on the oldest one, Ubbe, but he has a girlfriend now, he's the nicest... Hvitserk is nice, too, but he's a player, don't trust him or accept any drink he gives to you, probably he just wants to fuck, Sigurd it's not that bad, but he can be a bit rude sometimes, he doesn't like people... And Ivar, well" she bit her lip "He's the worst, you'll recognize him because he carries crutches and because he's the hottest guy in the school, but he's... Well, stay away from him if you don't want trouble" 

"So" you stood up and walked over to the window "Those guys can do whatever they want to?"

"Yes" Elise seemed used to it, but it looked a bit unfair for you.

"Even kill a person?"

She laughed.

"I'm almost sure they have already done that" she whispered, shaking her head "But don't worry, probably Ubbe and Hvitserk will welcome you and if you don't mess with them you're safe"

"I had no intention of doing that" you sat down on her bed, near the window "But... I am not the only new person here am I?"

Elise smiled.

"I'm afraid you are, love, I'm sorry but you'll be the center of attention for a few days".

* * *

 

You felt everyone's eyes on you. Elise was right, you were the centre of attention... And you didn't like it.

You only wanted to have lunch in peace, after an awful morning walking around the school and following your grumpy tutor, signing papers and pretending to be excited for being in such a exclusive academy. It was exhausting. 

Elise had told you to sit with her and her friends, but you couldn't find them anywhere, and you really needed to sit down and eat.

Finally you spotted an empty table, and practically ran to it, too relieved... When you bumped into someone. 

Of course, just when you thought you could relax for a bit, you ran over some boy and ruin everything. 

Honestly, the boy almost didn't notice you bumping into him... On the other hand, you almost fell down.

He was tall, with his long, blonde hair tied back into a man bun. His playful eyes were green and he was so handsome you had to blink a few times before realizing you were staring. 

"Sorry" you managed to say, blushing and hoping that he wouldn't be too harsh on you "I wasn't paying attention..."

"Oh, don't worry about that" he was definitely danish, and his voice matched his eyes' playfulness "Are you alright?"

You nodded, still embarrassed.

"Then it's totally fine, I'm Hvitserk, by the way" he smirked at you while looking at you up and down "You must be the new girl..."

You froze. He was Hvitserk Lothbrok, the one Elise warned you about a few hours before. Great, the day was getting better and better.

"Yeah, I'm Y/N" you tried not to sound impressed, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He chuckled, amused by your pretended boldness. 

"Well, Y/N" he shrugged "You should come tonight to the party, so we all can give you a proper welcome... And watch where you're going".

He winked at you before turning around and leaving, and you stood there, confused.

Elise had spent half of the night talking about those boys, Hvitserk and his brothers, about how dangerous they were, and how no one dared to mess with them. But he seemed like a normal guy... A really hot, normal guy. 

You sat down, and your eyes followed Hvitserk as he walked over to another table, not far away from yours. 

Another guy, maybe a bit older than Hvitserk, with brown hair and blue eyes, was sat next to the table, with a blonde girl sitting on his lap, her uniform's skirt was too short, and the way his hand caressed the girl's thigh didn't actually help. 

That must be Ubbe, you thought, remembering how Elise described him and his girlfriend, Margrethe. 

Next to him, there was a blonde guy, with long and wavy hair, he had a guitar leaned against the backrest of his chair, so he could be Sigurd. Elise told you he was a musician, and he played several instruments. He was alone, looking at his phone with a bored expression on his face. 

And then someone else caught your attention. 

He entered the canteen as fast as his crutch allowed him. Everyone looked at him, some of the students with fear on their eyes, his deep blue eyes scanned the room, maybe looking for his brothers.

Soon, everyone stopped looking at him, maybe it was because Ubbe cleared his throat and made the rest of the students resume their eating and their conversations. 

Well, everyone but you. 

You couldn't stop looking at him, as if he was a freaking god. Although he was walking on one crutch, his movements were elegant. He had long hair tied back, like his brothers, but much darker, contrasting with his clear eyes. 

He sat next to Hvitserk, who was nibbling an apple with an amused expression. 

Ivar.

Unlike his brothers, everything about him screamed danger. Maybe it was the way he looked at everyone, as if he was a king looking down at his subjects, or maybe it was how he walked, without a hint of shame, making you forget he couldn't really walk without help.

You were too busy staring at Ivar that you didn't notice Hvitserk looking at you and smirking... Not until he leaned towards his brother and whispered something on his ear. 

Then Ivar's blue eyes found yours, and you looked away quickly, with your cheeks burning. Your food, still untouched, was now cold and you didn't think you could take a bite in that moment. 

You felt the Lothbrok's eyes on you, probably because you were staring at his little brother for like five minutes. 

But, thank the gods, Elise came and saved you. 

"Hello, new girl, how was your first day?" She smiled, sitting down in front of you and leaving her backpack on the table. 

"Too long" you shrugged, still nervous "But Hvitserk Lothbrok invited me to a party tonight, so..."

Elise seemed impressed,  and her wide eyes glanced at the Lothbrok's  table with curiosity. They had stopped looking at you; Ubbe was now making out with his girlfriend, Sigurd still looking at his phone and Hvitserk and Ivar were talking to each other, not paying any attention to any of the students who looked at them warily.

"You already met them" she shrugged "Well, it's a good sign if Hvitserk was nice to you, just listen to me and don't get too involved with them, it's a bit dangerous... Now, tell me about your classes, are you taking Old Norse Mythology?"


	2. Secrets II

Ivar was laying down, relaxed, with his eyes closed and trying not to listen to his loud brothers next to him. 

Hvitserk had got some weed that morning, and they were currently smoking it in their room. Ivar shared his room with Hvitserk, and Ubbe with Sigurd, but the four of them were always together in Ivar and Hvitserk's room. 

"Did you see the new girl?" Hvitserk passed the joint to Ubbe, who shook his head. 

"I've heard about her, but I didn't see her"

"Well, brother, that's a shame because she's hot" Hvitserk smirked.

"It's not like I can fuck her or anything, so..." Ubbe shrugged, and Sigurd, who was tuning his guitar, sitting at the other side of the room, looked at him raising a brow. 

"No, but I can" Hvitserk licked his lips "Although there's a problem"

"She's lesbian" said Sigurd, making Ubbe laugh and Ivar scoff.

"She has a boyfriend" Ubbe smiled "Or better, a girlfriend"

"Shut up" Hvitserk rolled his eyes "I can assure you she's not lesbian, and I honestly don't care if she has a boyfriend"

"Maybe the boyfriend cares" 

"Then he can come and tell me, let's see if he cares after that"

Ivar opened his eyes just to roll them. Typical Hvitserk.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked, bored. 

Hvitserk turned his head to look at him, a smile on his lips.

"I think, little brother, that she would prefer you in her bed"

Ivar frowned, his brother had to be joking. Since when girls preferred him over Hvitserk? The crippled one, no less. 

There had been only one girl who preferred him over his brothers, but that didn't end up well.

"What?"

Sigurd laughed, shaking his head.

"Good one, Hvitserk"

Ubbe glared at Sigurd, but Ivar ignored him and looked at Hvitserk, still waiting for his answer. 

"I'm serious, when you entered today at lunch she wouldn't stop looking at you, I told you"

"Yeah, but everyone was looking at me" Ivar was now annoyed, thinking that his brother was joking. 

"She stared" Hvitserk shrugged "I'm telling you, I invited her to the party tonight, if she goes you should try and fuck her, she's not going to complain... Besides, have you even fucked someone since Freyd...?"

"Don't" Ivar raised his voice, glaring at his brother "Don't say her name, Hvitserk, and no I haven't, unlike you I can survive without sticking my prick into every girl I see"

His brother smiled, amused. 

"Well, if you don't want her..."

"You can keep her and fuck her if you want to, I don't even care" he lied down again, closing his eyes.

"Could you please stop talking about her like she's some piece of meat?" Ubbe was annoyed at his brother's comments "She's a person, and maybe you should ask her before trying to fuck her" 

"Of course I'll ask her, Ubbe, I'm not gonna rape her" Hvitserk rolled his eyes "I just wanted to make sure our brother here didn't want to go first" he smirked.

* * *

 

You couldn't believe it was raining again. 

Had it even stopped? You sighed, you had wanted to go out to read and spend a few hours without someone asking you if you were the new girl, but the weather didn't seem to agree with you and forced you to stay in your room.

Elise was in the room too, she was trying on some outfits, trying to pick one to wear that night at the party. 

"God, I can't wear any of this" she growled, furrowing her brows, you looked at her, amused "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't think I am going"

She looked at you surprised, and then shook her head.

"Of course you are coming, Hvitserk invited you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then they will be expecting you" she turned to the wardrobe again, looking for more clothes "And trust me, you don't want to offend the Lothbroks"

"I came here yesterday, I only know you and I don't think I..."

"Well you know Hvitserk too, and I can introduce to you some people". 

"It's not a good idea"

Elise rolled her eyes. In her opinion, the fact that one of the Lothbroks had invited you was more than enough to not even consider not attending the party.

"Come on, Y/N... It will be fun, come with me, I'll introduce you to some friends, and if you get bored or anything, we'll leave"

"You don't have to leave with me, you could stay"

Her eyes lit up, and she offered you a bright smile that disarmed you.

"That means you will come?" 

* * *

 

The party was in a house, in the middle of the forest in front of the school. Elise told you it was property of Ragnar, the father of the Lothbroks. It was a huge house, and it was full of students drinking and smoking, the music was loud and, honestly, it seemed to be the best party ever.

You finally wore a black crop top and jeans, combined with your favorite boots, which you father bought for you in Paris on your last birthday to pretend he cared about you. 

Elise introduced you to some people, everyone was really nice to you, but you were too busy looking for Ivar to even pay attention to their questions. 

Something about the youngest Lothbrok attracted you, and it wasn't just his obvious beauty or his toned body, no, there was something else that you saw in his eyes, something dark and hidden. 

You excused yourself after half an hour of questions about you, saying that you needed some air and a few alcoholic drinks  to handle that night. 

It was actually nice, and it had been a long time since you had been in a party, so you just walked around, laughing quietly at some drunks playing beer pong and raising a brow at a you couple which was nearly fucking on the stairs. 

You were just about to enter the kitchen when someone approached you from behind, startling you. 

"I'm glad you came" Hvitserk smiled, winking at you when you turned around to face him "You look good" his eyes scanned you up and down while he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah, I... Am here for a friend actually" you shrugged, trying not to look as shy as you felt.

His smirk made you nervous. Were you supposed to thank him for inviting you? Or should you go back with Elise's friends and ignore him? 

"And... where is your friend?" 

You shrugged.

"I left her with her other friends, I was going to get some air... I don't really know a lot of people here so..."

"Oh, I can help with that" he smiled "Let me introduce my brothers to you... And then we can get you some drink" 

You frowned. Probably you should have smiled and refuse his offer politely, with a smile, get away from him and his family because, for what you had heard from Elise and her friends and what you had found about them on the internet, they weren't good news. But a part of you wanted to actually get to know them, maybe they weren't that bad, and surely it would be better to be on their good side... Right?

His brothers were sat down on another room, away from the rest of the party, although there was more people around them, their friends, most probably. The speakers were situated just outside the room, so the music was louder there, but they were much more relaxed than the rest of the people at the party.

Ivar caught your eye immediately. He looked really good, dressed in black and with his hair tied back. He was lying back in a couch, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer, and he seemed a bit bored, his eyes fixed in a group of girls which giggled at one corner of the room.

Sigurd was sat on a chair with a pretty blonde girl sitting on his lap. They were making out, and Sigurd's hand had disappeared under her shirt. Ubbe was serving some alcohol for him and his girlfriend, who was already drunk and moving her hips against his at the rhyme of the music. 

"Dear brothers" Hvitserk smirked, putting his hand on your lower back and making you shiver "This is Y/N, she's the new girl... Y/N, love, they are my brothers; Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar" he told you, lowering his voice "She is Margrethe, Ubbe's girlfriend" he pointed at the blonde girl, who had stopped dancing and looked at you with curiosity "And she is..." he looked at the girl sat on Sigurd's lap and frowned "I don't know who is she, but it's not important, come on, sit down" he offered, smiling at you.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N" Ubbe smiled at you "We've heard a lot about you... I hope you're enjoying yourself" he offered you a glass with some type of mixed alcohol in it, which you gladly accepted, smiling back at him, he was nicer than you expected.

"It's nice to meet you too" you sat down on one of the chairs, next to Hvitserk, feeling Ivar's eyes on you "And thank you, everyone has been really nice so far" you took a sip of your drink and looked at Ivar. He raised a brow, his blue eyes looking at you with curiosity.

"I'm glad" Ubbe's kind smile made you understand why Elise had a crush on him "We hope you like this place and you feel welcome"

"Thank you" you repeated, drinking a bit more to try and hide your nervousness.

"So, Y/N" Margrethe sat on Ubbe's lap, smiling at you with her own drink on her hand "Tell us something more about you, why are you here?"

You should have told them some lie, maybe say that your dream was being the most famous lawyer in Europe and that's why you decided to attend Valhalla Academy, or maybe that you didn't like public schools or that you wanted to live in a country where it was raining all day because you were a romantic. But they were so welcoming (even if Sigurd ignored you and Ivar seemed to find you the most boring human being in Earth) and nice to you that you couldn't just lie and forget about it. 

"My mother married her boyfriend a couple of months ago" you started "And after their honeymoon, they decided they liked to be alone and had to get rid of me, so as he attended this school when he was younger, he managed to get me in, and here I am" it sounded even more lame when you said it out loud, and you had to take a sip of your drink.

"Wow and I thought our mother neglected me" Hvitserk raised a brow, looking at Ubbe "That's even worse, but you now, Y/N, you'll be far better in here with us than with those people" 

Ubbe shot you a sad smile, surely pitying you, and Margrethe bit her lip. 

"Yeah, well, I tried to go and live with my father instead, but he has another family now and didn't want me to" you looked away, they way your father ignored you hurt even more than the fact that your mother chose her boyfriend over you "So, yeah, my family is a bit of a mess"

"Well, you should see ours too" Ubbe chuckled "Don't worry, everything will be better someday" he winked at you, and you smiled at him.

"And what about your boyfriend?" Margrethe's eyes lit up "Did you left him when you came here or are you guys still together?" 

Hvitserk looked at you with a smile, looking more interested on your answer. You could feel Ivar's eyes on you too.

"I..." You blushed "I don't have a boyfriend" 

"Really?" Hvitserk smirked, and you looked away from him, blushing.

"And a girlfriend?" 

Ivar's voice startled you. It wasn't as deep as Ubbe's and matched his looks perfectly, it could even be intimidating.

You turned around to look at him, he was smiling like he was mocking you. Even laughing at you he was too attractive.

Hvitserk sighed next to you, looking at his brother.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend either" you answered as calmed as you could, still blushing.

He chuckled, looking away from you and closing his eyes. 

"Ignore him" Ubbe shook his head.

"It was just a question, Ubbe" Ivar pretended to be offended, opening his eyes again to look at his brother.

"Shut up, Ivar" Hvitserk rolled his eyes. 

Ivar shrugged, the smile still on his lips.

"And, Y/N" Margrethe seemed to be used to the bickering between the brothers "Tell me about your classes, which ones are you taking?"

* * *

 

Three drinks later, you were drunk enough to sit closer to Hvitserk, even let him put his hand on the top of your thigh. The Lothbroks were not that bad, and you actually were enjoying their company more than Elise's friends'. Sigurd had already gone to bed with the blonde girl and Ivar was now sat at one side of the couch, leaving space for Hvitserk and you. He had intervened a few times, but hadn't talked to you again. In fact, when you moved to the couch with Hvitserk, he had sat as far as he could from you, and didn't even look at you. 

It annoyed you, had you done something wrong? Ubbe and Hvitserk were really nice to you, and Margrethe seemed eager to befriend you but Ivar acted like you had done something unforgivable. 

It was well past three in the morning, a lot of the people at the party had already gone back to the school or had passed out just outside the house. 

Hvitserk was telling stories of their adventures around the school, from when they managed to enter drugs into the school and sell them to the Physical Education teacher, or when Ubbe fucked the former director's daughter on her father's office after forgetting that there were security cameras.

"The poor girl was sent away to study as far from here as possible" Hvitserk laughed "And her father quit the job, he fucking hated Ubbe"

"God, poor girl" you said, laughing but shaking your head "I would kill you if you did that to me"

"I didn't know those cameras were there" Ubbe covered his face with his hands, and Margrethe laughed, hugging him "If I had known maybe I would have fucked her elsewhere"

"I'm sure you feel really bad for her" teased Ivar, lighting up another cigarette. 

"I do!" Ubbe replied, laughing "It wasn't her fault that her father had been pushing my buttons for months"

"Well" you left your empty glass on the table, getting up from the couch "I think I should be going, I didn't have much sleep last night and I'm exhausted... Thank you for inviting me, I really had a good time"

From the corner of your eye, you could see Ivar rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad, Y/N" Ubbe smiled drunkenly at you "We hope we'll be seeing more of you around here... I'm sure Hvitserk will tell you the next time we have a party..."

"Yeah, thanks" you waved to Margrethe, who was falling asleep with her head leaning on Ubbe's chest with his hands caressing her hair.

"I'll accompany you" Hvitserk finished his drink at once and got up "We can't have you getting lost, can we?" His tone was deeper now, the alcohol clouding his beautiful green eyes and making his smirk even more playful. 

You bit your lip. It wasn't wise to go with Hvitserk at four in the morning around campus, half drunk and after letting him caress your thigh. 

"Good night, Y/N, Hvitserk, behave, alright?" Ubbe winked at you. 

You looked at Ivar, who was looking right back at you intensely, clenching his jaw. He seemed almost furious, and if looks could kill, you would have been dead for hours. 

"Good night, Ivar" you said politely, glaring at him before smiling to his older brother and Margrethe "Good night to you too, see you tomorrow"

You and Hvitserk had just stepped out of the room when you heard Ubbe scolding Ivar for not answering you, and you couldn't help but smile. 

The walk to your room was quiet. You only spoke to say it was too cold for you and that you should bring more thick clothes the next time you went out of the school. Hvitserk laughed and, after offering you his jumper, said it was pretty warm for that time of the year. Oh, you couldn't imagine how bad it was going to be in December. 

"Don't mind Ivar" he whispered when you entered the building, trying not to get caught by a pretty much asleep security guard next to the door "He's not very sociable, you know, but it's been even worse since... Well, he is not the nicest person, but I'm sorry he was so rude to you"

"It's okay, I didn't mind" you smiled at him "It wasn't that bad, I've seen worse"

"Ubbe and Margrethe actually liked you" he seemed genuinely happy about that "And Sigurd... Well, he's been trying to hook up with that girl for months, so that's why he didn't even paid attention to you"

"It's okay, Hvitserk" you laughed "I actually enjoyed the party with you, so thanks" you finally reached the door of your room and stopped right in front of it.

"Thank you for coming" he muttered, getting closer to you "I'm glad you had a good time, I look forward to get to know you more, Y/N"

He was actually really charming. If you didn't know what Elise had already told you about him, you would probably have believed it. 

He wanted to get to know you... Naked and in his bed. But he was adorable and cute, it had been months since the last time you actually flirted with some guy and as Ivar didn't seem too interested in you...

You let Hvitserk kiss you on the dark hall, your back pressed against the wooden door and his hands on your waist. The kiss wasn't innocent, but it was gentle and soft. 

When you broke the kiss, you spend five minutes laughing imagining how funny it would have been if Elise opened the door from the inside, considering the fact that you were leaned into it. 

Hvitserk said goodbye with a kiss on your cheek and a good night whispered into your ear. 

A few minutes later, when you were on the bathroom, removing your make up and changing into your pajamas, you found yourself thinking about how good it would have been if those lips whispering into your ear, touching lightly your earlobe, were Ivar's. 

* * *

 

When Hvitserk entered his room, Ivar was already in bed, with a book on his hands and shirtless. 

"Took you long enough" his little brother furrowed his brows "Does she live in Russia or something?"

"Shut up, I was busy" he smirked, taking off his shirt and his trousers and throwing them to the floor.

"Did you fuck her?" asked Ivar, biting his lip nervously while Hvitserk entered the bathroom.

"No, I didn't have time, I kissed her though, and she kissed me back... I actually like her" he admitted "She's more interesting than I thought"

"You like her" Ivar rolled his eyes "More than Margrethe?"

Hvitserk glared at him. 

"Shut up" he repeated "And next time be nicer to Y/N, please, and to everyone else"

Ivar ignored him, focusing again on his book.

"Oh, and if I were you" the youngest Lothbrok raised his head again to look at his brother "I'd go to sleep now, you're drunk and father is coming tomorrow morning, he wants to talk to us about some important stuff".

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Elise followed you around the room, shrieking whenever you mentioned a Lothbrok. She even tried to get into the bathroom with you when you entered to have a shower and put a bit of make up on to hide the dark circles under your eyes. 

"I can't believe you kissed Hvitserk Lothbrok" she sighed at the other side of the door "Do you have any idea of how many girls in this school would kill to kiss Hvitserk?"

"I don't think it's that hard to make out with Hvitserk" you laughed, drying your hair with a towel "You only need to be a girl, with two breasts and a pussy"

"But he liked you" Elise acted like you just met the love of your life "He fucks everyone, yes, but he never introduces them to his brothers"

"Probably it won't happen again" you started dressing with the school's uniform; a black skirt, with a white blouse and a dark grey cardigan. It was awful, but at least you didn't have to think about what you were going to wear every day.

"It will definitely happen again, he won't stop now until he fucks you" you could hear the smile on her voice " _You woke up the beast_ "

"Oh, shut up" you rolled your eyes "I'm not the type of girl Hvitserk Lothbrok would chase"

"Whatever... Oh, fuck, hurry up! We're late"

"And it's your fault, come on, get dressed" you walked out of the bathroom to collect your things.

* * *

 

You were optimistic about your first day, maybe it wouldn't be that boring... Since when the first days were boring? 

You were _wrong_. 

You nearly fell asleep in English and Maths, and the only class you actually paid attention was History, your favorite. 

At lunch, you sat down with Elise and her friends, who couldn't stop talking about how hot was the new teacher. 

You couldn't stop looking at the Lothbrok's table. It was empty, and you saw Margrethe sitting with some other girls. 

When you started wondering where were they, your phone buzzed. 

**_Hey, love, how are you today? I hope you slept well_ 😘**

You furrowed your brows. 

_**Hvitserk?** _

_**You miss me? ;)** _

You looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

_**Where are you?** _

**_I'm busy now, love... Family things, you know... I'll be there soon, but if you don't have anything to do you can wait for me in my room ;)_ **

You raised your brow, holding back a smile and biting your lip. 

"Ask Y/N, she's now best friends with the Lothbroks" Elise laughed and you raised your head hearing your name. You hadn't  been paying attention to them, not interested on drooling over some hot teacher.

"I saw you last night with them" one of her friends looked at you with curiosity.

"Yeah, Hvitserk invited me and introduced me to Ubbe and Margrethe" you decided not to mention Ivar or Sigurd "They were really nice to me... Do you know where are they today? I need to ask them something"

"They're probably with their father, I saw his car today at the door" said Maria, another one of Elise's friends.

"He comes to visit them?"

"Yeah, that's what they say" said Elise while chewing a tomato "But there are rumors..."

"Ragnar is so hot" Maria rolled her eyes, biting her lip "And their mother is really beautiful, too, I wish I had been born in that family, they have amazing genes"

"And their older brother, Björn, _oh my god_ " 

"I prefer Ivar" Alice, a brunette girl who, according to Elise, had been trying to fuck a Lothbrok for years "Those eyes, and that body... Have you ever noticed how beautiful his lips are?"

Elise and Maria laughed, shaking their heads, but you blushed and looked away. Of course you had noticed his swollen lips, more than once.

"He's an asshole" you scoffed "Last night, he only talked to me once, and was glaring at me all the time"

"Well, he's... Difficult" Elise shrugged "I don't recall him being friendly to anyone outside of his family"

"He was friendly to Freydis"

"Oh, fuck, I forgot about her" Alice closed her eyes "Thank god she left, I hated her"

"Who's Freydis?" you asked, confused.

"She was Ivar's girlfriend" Maria answered you while finishing her salad "Until last year, when she left for Sweden, but Ivar adored her, he was pretty fucked up when they broke up"

"She's the only girl Ivar has ever been with" said Elise "At least that we know about... She's beautiful, and Ivar was truly in love... I don't think he has gotten over her"

"And be careful with Hvitserk" Maria looked at you biting her lip "He's the opposite of Ivar; while Ivar is never with a girl, Hvitserk is with too many at the same time"

"He calmed down when Margrethe appeared" Alice shrugged "He is in love with her, but she knows Ubbe is more trustworthy, I don't blame her"

"Wait, wait" you shook your head, confused "Too much information... Hvitserk and Margrethe hooked up?"

"Yeah, when she got here she hooked up with all the brothers" Alice chuckled "Sigurd and Ivar too, but then she started dating Ubbe"

"But kept fucking Hvitserk" 

You raised your eyebrows, surprised. 

"Hvitserk likes Y/N now" Elise smiled at you "Don't worry"

"No, it's fine... You know what? I'm not really hungry, I'm going to go and talk to the literature teacher, I need the list of the books I have to read... See you later?" You smiled at them, getting up and taking your backpack.

They waved to you as you walked away, your phone in your hands.

_**Which one is your room?** _

* * *

 

994.

You knocked twice after thinking about it for five minutes... And regretted it immediately. 

Whoever was in the room, took his good two minutes to open the door, but when he did, you found yourself face to face with Ivar Lothbrok.

"What are you doing here?" he glared at you, clenching his jaw. 

He was shirtless, and you had serious problems to focus on your answer.

"I... Hvitserk told me to come here" you gulped, fighting to keep your eyes fixed on his.

"Hvitserk is not here yet" he said with a bored tone, rolling his eyes as if he was used to girls coming to their dorm and asking about his brother. 

"He told me to wait for him in here" you replied, shrugging. Ivar glared at you again, probably thinking that you were the most annoying person in the world. 

Actually, you were having a good time annoying him. 

He scoffed and opened the door, letting you in. 

You stepped into the room, looking around. It was bigger than yours, both of the beds were bigger, too. It had two windows that occupied most of the front wall, two wardrobes and two desks. Between both beds there was a wall, separating the room in two spaces and giving them some privacy. 

Ivar went back to his bed and lied back down, picking up a book from the bedside table and opening it. 

You stood there, examining his side of the room, it was tidy, much more than you expected. And there were a lot of books. A lot. 

"You like reading?" you asked, walking over to look at them. 

Most of them were history books, especially about the vikings and the nordic history. Even about mythology. 

"No, I don't, I have those books to look more clever" he rolled his eyes again "What do you think? It's none of your business, anyway"

You pressed your lips together. You couldn't believe that he was Hvitserk and Ubbe's brother... How could he be his brother and so different? While they were kind and funny he was rude and seemed to be always annoyed by something. 

"What are you reading now?" you asked, ignoring his last remark.

"Why do you care?" He finally looked at you, looking like he was ready to murder you. 

"I'm just trying to..."

"Look, you want to fuck my brother, okay, I don't _care_ " he clenched his jaw "You don't have to get along with me, he will fuck you even if I can't stand you, so don't worry about it, and if you want to date him, marry him and have children, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it won't happen"

"I... Did I do something that bothered you? I just can't understand why you're so rude" you crossed your arms. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his fingers, as if he was trying to control himself. 

"If you want to wait for Hvitserk here, just sit down over there and wait for him" he pointed to his brother's bed "But please, be quiet, I'm trying to read and I can't concentrate with you talking all the time"

You wanted to reply to him, tell him he was no one to tell you what to do. Maybe bicker with him a bit more, it was actually fun, and he looked really good there, laying on the bed, shirtless... But you didn't want to really annoy him.

"Can I at least read something?" You asked, biting your lip. 

His blue eyes looked at you, looking surprised at your request, but his expression softened a bit and he nodded. His eyes were fixed on you while you walked to the desk and took one of the books, one about Norse Mythology that caught your attention and then went to Hvitserk's bed, sitting on it and leaving your backpack on the floor. 

From your current position, you couldn't see Ivar, but heard him move on the bed. 

The book was actually really interesting, and you found yourself totally drew into it, startling when Ivar's phone rang. 

"What you do want, Hvitserk?" you heard him growling "Yes, she's here, when are you coming?" 

You closed the book to pay attention to their conversation. 

"What? Why is he doing that? No, fuck, I can't talk about that now Hvitserk, your girlfriend is here, in your bed... Why did you tell her to come _here_?"

You raised your brow. 

"Look, if you want to fuck her, go somewhere else because I'm not leaving... Yeah, I'm better, it still hurts but not that much... Tell mom not to worry, I'm fine" you couldn't see him, but you were sure he was rolling his eyes "And tell dad to call me, he's making a big mistake... Okay, hurry up"

He hung up, sighing.

"Didn't your parents tell you it's rude to listen to someone else's conversation?" He said, raising his voice. 

You scoffed. 

"Excuse me" you got off of the bed to look at him "It's a bit hard not to listen to someone who is talking in the same room"

He scoffed, looking away from you again.

"Are you okay?" You asked, tilting your head to one side. 

"What?"

"You said you're better and it still hurts" you shrugged "Are you okay?"

Ivar blinked a few times, as if he couldn't really believe you were asking if he was alright.

"Yes... I..." He furrowed his brows "I am okay"

"Why aren't you with your father? Like your brothers"

"Because I wasn't feeling well this morning and he made me stay here" he said grumpily "Seriously, why do you care?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to be friendly" you said "I can get you something if you're not feeling okay"

He rolled his eyes. He was going to hurt himself if he kept rolling his eyes that often, it couldn't be good.

"It's my legs, okay? Sometimes, my legs hurt and I can't walk without hurting myself so I just say in bed... I already took all the painkillers I could without killing myself so don't even ask" he replied, roughly and acting like you were annoying him to no end. 

"Sorry" you said, biting your lip. 

At least he had stopped ignoring you...

Suddenly, the door opened. You watched quietly as Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd entered the room. Hvitserk smiled immediately seeing you sat on his bed and completely ignored his little brother and went to you. 

"Hello, love" he sat down next to you, kissing your cheek.

"Hi" you looked at him shyly. You liked Hvitserk, he was handsome and charming, but after hearing what happened (or what was happening) with Margrethe, you felt a bit... Uncomfortable. 

"Thanks for waiting for me" he winked at you "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

You shrugged, you didn't feel okay flirting with Hvitserk in front of Ivar, so you took your backpack and got up. Sigurd was looking at his phone, sitting on Ivar's chair and Ubbe was sat on the bed next to Ivar, talking to him, but turned to you when he heard you approaching the door.

"Hey, Y/N" he smiled at you "How are you?"

"Hello" you smiled back at him "I'm fine, thanks..."

"Well, dear brothers" Hvitserk smirked, putting his hand on your lower back and guiding you to the door "See you later"

"Are you in a hurry?" Ivar asked, pressing his lips together "We should talk, Hvitserk, the four of us, it's important"

Hvitserk's smile faded, and he glared at his brother. 

"I've had enough talking for today, Ivar, we can do it later"

"Father will be waiting for our answer tonight" Ubbe sighed "Don't be late, Hvitserk"

You looked at them confused. Which answer was their father waiting for? Hadn't he gone to the school just to visit his sons?. 

"I'll be here in a couple of hours, leave me alone" Hvitserk opened the door, annoyed, and you walked out of the room, not before looking back to glance at Ivar one last time.

* * *

 

"He's an asshole" Ivar scoffed "What is he playing at?"

"He's only having a good time, Ivar" Ubbe sighed "How are your legs?"

"They're fine, why is he so obsessed with her? It's not like she's beautiful or anything, and he met her yesterday!" 

"Are you jealous because she prefers a real man over you, boneless?" Sigurd laughed "Even if she wanted to sleep with you, she'll leave eventually, as all of them do"

"Sigurd" Ubbe glared at his brother. 

Ivar clenched his jaw. 

"Shut up, I'm not jealous, in fact I couldn't care less about his new whore, I'm just saying that he keeps thinking with his dick"

"Yeah, sure" Sigurd chuckled.

Ivar bit his tongue harshly, and Ubbe rubbed his eyes with his hand, putting the book, the lamp and the alarm clock away from Ivar to avoid unnecessary accidents. 

"He's just fucking around, Ivar, as long as he doesn't get anyone pregnant, everything is fine"

Ivar sighed. For some reason, he was angry at Hvitserk, he remembered the way you asked about him, if he needed anything... After how he spoke to you. He tried to remember the last time someone who wasn't Ubbe or his parents asked him if he was okay.

You definitely didn't deserve to be the new Hvitserk's plaything.

"Ivar, are you listening?" Ubbe smacked his head, making him look at his brother.

"What?"

"Father wants to make a deal with Ecbert" he repeated "Without Aelle"

Ivar groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the pillow.

"You already know what I think about that"

"I think it's a good idea" said Sigurd

"I don't recall asking what you think" Ivar glared at him, and Sigurd scoffed.

"Stop" Ubbe sounded like he was done with both of them "Ivar, it's a great opportunity, and an alliance with Ecbert would..."

"Ubbe, two weeks ago you and I had to fucking threaten a guy who had been selling drugs in our territory, do you remember who he worked for?" 

"That's what I was trying to say, maybe then..."

"Father is gonna get himself killed"

"Ivar, listen to me" Ubbe raised his voice "Ecbert can offer us good deals in England, if we can get some of our men to settle in there..."

"You know what happened last time father tried to do something like that" he protested "They killed hundreds of our men, and since then we lost the loyalty of most of our best allies"

"This time will be different, and besides Björn thinks it's a good idea"

"Of course, if Björn thinks that, it must be a good idea" he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile "Didn't he wanted to expand to the mediterranean?"

"Look, no one cares about your opinion, we're asking you because father told us to, but he's doing it anyway" Sigurd shrugged.

"Gods, shut up" Ivar put his arm over his eyes, wishing Ubbe wasn't that used to their fights that he had put away every possible weapon. 

"Next time you start bickering I'm done with you two" 

"I'm going to call Floki, see what he thinks" Ivar got up from his bed, taking a hoodie and putting it on before taking his crutch "Oh, and Ubbe... I know you're okay with that but while Hvitserk is 'fucking around' with that poor girl, he's also fucking Margrethe"

"Ivar..."

"This morning, hours after being with her"

"Her name is Y/N"

"I don't care about her name, I'm telling you, he's acting like an asshole and you know it"

"Well you haven't been a gentleman with her either" 

Ivar scoffed one last time and left the room, slamming the door after him. Sigurd looked at his older brother, amused.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading💜 I hope you're enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ivar grabbed your hips, thrusting into you faster and faster, grunting into your ear. You arched your back, moaning loudly and closing your eyes. You were so close... His lips hovered over your neck, and suddenly you felt him biting your neck and gasped. Your nails dig on his shoulders, pulling his body closer to yours. The muscles of his back moved under your fingers. It was delicious._

_You moaned his name clenching your legs around his waist. God, his voice sounded even better when he moaned into your ear._

* * *

 

And then you woke up. 

It was the middle of the night, and you were sweating, panting and tangled in your sheets. Oh _fuck_. 

You couldn't believe you dreamed with _Ivar_. 

You unlocked your phone. It was three in the morning, and you didn't feel like going back to sleep. 

Elise was sound asleep, and you couldn't just wake her up to talk to her... And of course you couldn't tell her you had a wet dream with Ivar. 

You got up from your bed, taking a hoodie and your warm, furry boots. It was cold outside, but as hot as you were in that moment, you could have been in shorts in the middle of the North Pole. 

You walked out of the room, putting on your hoodie and closing the door behind you. You really needed to cool down. 

* * *

 

"I've been trying to go to bed with her for a month, Ubbe, _a fucking month_ " Hvitserk groaned "And the closest I got was touching her breasts under her shirt... I feel like I'm fifteen again"

"Thank god, finally one smart girl" Ubbe laughed "She probably knows you're an asshole, and that's why she's making it more difficult"

"That's why I have to go with Margrethe at least twice a week... I have my needs and she's not fulfilling them"

"She's not a machine whose only purpose in life is 'fulfilling your needs', Hvitserk"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Could you please _shut up_?" Ivar groaned from his bed "It's three in the morning, go to sleep"

"I can't sleep, Ivar, I'm horny"

"Ubbe, hold him down while I cut off his dick, let's see if he's horny after that"

"Ivar, no threats past midnight"

"I'm gonna text her" Hvitserk took out his phone, unlocking it. 

"I'm sure she's asleep" Ubbe raised a brow "Like normal people"

Ivar clenched his jaw, looking at the ceiling from his bed. He had spent the last three weeks looking at you. He even had problems to concentrate in Old Norse Mythology, his favorite class, that day you decided to wear your skirt a bit higher than usual. He had noticed the way you licked your lips before answering a question in class, and how you frowned and bit your lip in maths, whenever you didn't understand what the teacher was saying (which was, honestly, every single class). He had noticed your stares, too, and that was what bothered him the most. Surely, you looked at him with pity. _Poor little Ivar, who cannot walk_. 

He didn't like it. He hated the way you managed to get all his attention by only entering the room. The only time he had felt something like that was with Freydis... But you weren't her, you weren't his beautiful Freydis... He couldn't possibly _like_ you. 

The fact that the last time he saw you you were in bed with his brother, with Hvitserk's hand under your skirt and your disheveled hair and swollen lips, panting and trying to fix your shirt, blushing when he entered the room... Didn't help.

Besides, he had to be focused. He had to help his father with those new alliances he was making in England as his older brother Björn was too busy traveling around southern Europe, Ubbe wasn't too interested in the family business, Hvitserk had his head in other things (usually, between Margrethe's legs) and Sigurd... Well, Sigurd in his opinion was stupid so he wouldn't be really useful. 

The future of his family depended on him, and he needed to have a cleared mind. 

"Don't tell her to come here" Ivar scoffed, turning around in his bed to face the window.

"Why do you hate Y/N so much?" Ubbe seemed amused "She never did anything to you, she was actually really nice"

"That's why, she's _too nice_ , we shouldn't trust her" 

"She is the one who shouldn't trust us" Ubbe replied, sighing. 

* * *

 

" _Another_ party?" You frowned, looking at Elise as she applied some make up "How many parties do they do?"

"They've only done two this year... Hasn't Hvitserk told you?"

"He texted me earlier but I didn't read his message" you shrugged "I think I'm staying here tonight"

"Why?" Elise stopped and looked at you, pouting "You said the same last time and you ended up having the best time ever" she smirked "Come on, Y/N!"

"I just don't feel like partying tonight, and I should study a bit"

"Are you seriously studying on a Friday night?"

You sighed, taking your textbooks out and sitting on your bed. 

"What about Hvitserk?" She insisted "Are you going to leave him alone?" 

"I'm sure he'll survive" you raised a brow.

The truth was, you had been avoiding him since you had that dream with Ivar. You felt really bad, hooking up with one brother and dreaming about fucking the other, and you hated that, whenever Hvitserk kissed you and you closed your eyes, you thought about Ivar. 

"Are you seriously not coming?" asked Elise, biting her lip. 

"No, go and have fun" you smiled "And if Hvitserk asks, just tell him I needed to catch up with maths"

"Okay... Can I borrow your blue top?"

* * *

 

23:00. You hadn't been studying for more than an hour and you were already bored _as fuck_.

You unlocked your phone, sighing, maybe if you took a break...

_Y/N, princess, are you coming to the party tonight?♥️_

_Come on, Y/N, come with me_

_I don't want to be alone tonight baby :(_

_I miss you_

You bit your lip, feeling like the worst person in the world. How could you be obsessed with his brother when he was _that cute_ with you?

And you had avoided him for days, not ever answering his texts... He had been really nice since you arrived, and you probably should give him some explanation. 

Surely you'd feel better. 

Sighing, you closed the book, getting up and opening the wardrobe, taking out some hoodie and a pair of jeans. 

 _Okay, Y/N, you go, you talk to Hvitserk and you leave_ , you thought while taking off your pajamas and getting dressed. _Don't drink_.

The night was cold, and you shivered a little while you walked to the house. There was people drinking everywhere, and you honestly couldn't understand how could they be outside with that cold. 

Inside, you started looking for Hvitserk, which would probably be difficult because you could swear that the entire school was there. 

You saw Ubbe with Sigurd and some friends, but no trace of Hvitserk. 

"Y/N!" You heard your name, and turned around to face _a very drunk_ Elise, dressed on your blue top and with a beer on her hand "You came! Let me guess, Hvitserk convinced you" she giggled, winking at you. 

"Something like that, yeah" you smiled "Have you seen him? I'm looking for him but I can't find him"

"I saw him going upstairs" she drunkenly leaned into you so you could hear her over the loud music "But be careful, Ivar is upstairs too"

You smiled and thanked her.

"See you later, _have fun_ " she winked at you and let you go, giggling. 

No one dared to go upstairs, where it was said that the Lothbroks had some rooms for when they brought their flings. There was an empty corridor, with some doors at both sides. You couldn't hear anything, and you weren't going to start opening the doors randomly to try and find Hvitserk. 

Biting your lip, you took out your phone and unlocked it, opening Hvitserk's contact. 

_Where are you?_

You waited some minutes, but he didn't reply. He was probably drunk, maybe smoking with Ivar in some room.  Maybe if you walked next to the doors you could hear them...

Finally, behind the last door of the corridor, you heard voices. _Ivar's voice_. 

He was speaking danish, and he sounded angry, as always. You pressed your ear against the door, trying to find out if he was talking to Hvitserk. 

"Well I don't have time to deal with that, kill him and end of it" Ivar changed to English. 

"It's not that simple, Ivar, if Aelle finds out that we have killed him..." another man, whose voice you didn't recognize, replied him. 

"What is he gonna do? He's just a boy, and he's trying to fuck with us, deal with him, teach Aelle I'm not my father"

"I think that a simple warning would make him learn his lesson"

"Fine, don't kill him, but I want him in the hospital tomorrow morning" 

You _froze_. What was he talking about? Who was that man? 

 _I hope this is a fucking prank_ , you thought, feeling a bit dizzy. 

During the last month, you had heard rumors about the Lothbroks; you'd heard that they were involved with the mafia, that they had deals with very dangerous people, that they trafficked with weapons and drugs... But you didn't really believed them. How could Ubbe and Hvitserk, as nice as they were, be involved with _those things_? 

The smartest thing would have been going downstairs, go back to the school and sleep, forget about that conversation and try to talk to Hvitserk. 

But no, you _couldn't move_. 

"Okay, I'll let you know when..."

Then a loud noise startled you. It was like something had fallen down. Immediately, the voices in the room stopped, and you looked down, gasping when you saw that your phone had slipped out of your hoodie's pocket, and was now on the floor. 

You picked it up quickly, but before you could turn around and run away, the door opened and you found yourself face to face with a really angry Ivar, glaring at you.

He grabbed your arm roughly, shoving you inside the room and slamming the door closed. 

Hvitserk wasn't in the room, and the man you had heard talking to Ivar was with his arms crossed and smirking down at you.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Ivar yelled at you shoving you against the wall, with a threatening glare. 

"You're the worst spy I've ever seen, love" the man laughed. He was blonde and had long hair, and was even a bit taller than Ivar. 

"I... Was looking for Hvitserk" you tried to escape Ivar's grip. 

He snatched your phone from your shaking hand, ignoring your protests. 

"She wasn't recording" Ivar relaxed a bit, tossing it across the room. 

"Why would I record? I didn't understand half of the things you said" you protested, glaring at him. 

"And why were you listening, hm?" His blue eyes were fixed on yours. 

"Ivar, I have to go, I'll call you later... Go easy on her" the blonde man chuckled, winking at you before disappearing through the door, closing it. 

"I was just looking for Hvitserk, I swear, I didn't mean to..."

"Well he's not here, were your parents too busy _ignoring_ you to teach you that it's really rude to eavesdrop another people's conversation?"

You clenched your jaw, glaring at him.

"You are an asshole"

He smirked at your reaction, finally letting go of your arm. You rubbed your wrist, still glaring at him and looking around the room. 

It looked like a normal room, with a single bed, a wardrobe and a table. On the table there were some papers, photos and... Was that a gun? Your eyes widened, and you stepped back, trying yo get to the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Ivar sat on the bed, leaving his crutch on the floor next to him. 

"Downstairs, I am going back to the school" 

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go this easy after finding you outside this room and listening to a private conversation?"

You tensed up, eyeing the gun. Ivar followed your eyes and laughed when he saw the gun. 

"Don't worry" he took it, making you flinch "That would be just in case you can't keep your mouth shut" he put in inside one drawer, closing it. 

You relaxed a bit, but still tried to get as far away from him as you could. 

"Ivar, I won't say anything, no one would believe me anyway" you sighed "Just let me go, please"

He sighed, licking his lips and smiling softly.

"Come here, Y/N"

 _Oh, he knows my name,_ you thought, sarcastically. 

You approached him slowly. He rolled his eyes impatient, and reached to grab your hoodie and pull you closer to him, making you gasp and put your hands on his shoulders to avoid falling down on top of him. 

You gulped. It was the closest you had been to him, and you couldn't help but blush furiously when you remembered the last dream you had with him. 

His hands went to the back of your knees, making you sit on his lap, straddling him. 

He looked so damn good, with his beautiful eyes lit up with mischief, a smile on his swollen lips and his hands on your waist, keeping you in place.

"My brother told me you wouldn't let him in your bed yet" he whispered, tilting his head to one side " _Poor Hvitserk,_ he's suffering... Don't you feel bad for him?"

"Ivar..."

"Why?" He licked his lips "No one has ever resisted my brother's charms" he said in a mocking tone. 

"It's none of your business" you glared at him.

"What you heard earlier was none of your business either" he pressed his lips together "And you did it anyway..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, just let me go" you tried to get up, but he kept you in place. 

"I need to make sure you won't say anything" he replied, and before you could react, Ivar pressed his forehead against yours "And then you can go back to tease my brother's cock" 

Before you could smack his head away and tell him to fuck off, he kissed you, hard. 

You moaned almost immediately, closing your eyes and kissing him back. You felt him smirk into the kiss and as much as you wanted to whip that smile off of his lips, his mouth pressed against yours felt amazing. 

_It was even better than your dream._

His hands grasped your ass, making you grind against him, as he broke the kiss and his lips descended down your neck, nibbling and sucking at your soft spot. You tried your best to avoid moaning, but it was too much. 

His hands roamed over your body, under your hoodie. He massaged your breasts and smirked when you gasped. 

"Let's see if you let me go _a bit more far_ than my brother" he muttered into your ear, his fingertips traveling down your belly and unbuttoning your jeans. 

He put his hand inside your jeans, making you moan loudly. 

The smartest thing would have been to smack his hand away, get up and walk out of the room. 

But you weren't being really smart that night. 

His fingers put your underwear aside, caressing your sex and pressing down on your clit. You moaned again, closing your eyes and moving your hips against his hand. 

And then he introduced two of his glorious fingers into you.

You gasped, tangling your hands into his hair and biting your lip. Ivar groaned, biting your neck roughly and making you whimper in pain. 

"You're _tight_..." He growled "Hvitserk would love this"

You wanted to protest, but you couldn't even speak.

His thumb massaged your clit as he curled his fingers, reaching your g-spot and making you cry out. 

"Can you take another one?" He whispered against your lips "Or are you too tight?"

You tensed up when he inserted a third finger into you, stretching your walls. You gasped in pain, but pressed your body closer to him, still moving your hips. 

"Very good, love" he kissed you again, thrusting his fingers inside you slowly, and you moaned in reply. 

You were close. It was too soon, but you had wanted him for too long, and his husky and deep voice whispering into your ear, encouraging you to moan louder and louder for him. 

And just when you were about to cum, legs shaking and walls starting to clench even more, he stopped. 

You gasped, pouting and glaring at him. 

"Promise me you won't say anything" he told you grabbing your face and making you look at him "You will forget about what you heard earlier, won't you?"

"I won't tell anyone" you promised, whining "I will forget everything please just... Let me..." You moved your hips again, making him chuckle.

"What do you want, Y/N?"

"Make me cum" you begged "Please, Ivar..."

"You're so needy" he started thrusting his fingers again, rubbing your clit roughly.

You came moaning his name, arching your back and moving your hips desperately. 

Ivar helped you ride the orgasm, and then he took out his fingers, putting them in his mouth and sucking on them while looking straight into your eyes. 

You winked, still dizzy, and licked your lips just before he kissed you again. You could taste yourself on his tongue. 

" _Good girl_ , Y/N" he whispered, smiling "Now leave and forget about everything... Hvitserk's in other room, but I think he's not alone so.. Be careful".


	5. Chapter 5

"Where were you last night?" You bit your lip, looking at Hvitserk while he lit up his cigarette, sitting next to you. 

He seemed surprised by your question, and looked at you confused. 

"At the party, why?"

You looked away, feeling more and more guilty. Should you tell him you went to the party to talk to him and ended up being fingered by his little brother, the same one you had been dreaming with?

_No, probably not._

"I just... Went looking for you and I didn't find you" you shrugged "I saw Ubbe and Sigurd but not you"

Hvitserk turned around to look at you, frowning. 

"You were at the party? When?"

"I.. don't remember, it wasn't that late, but I only was there for an hour or so..."

After the party and the incident with Ivar, you couldn't sleep, so that morning you were late to maths. As Hvitserk rarely attended classes and the teacher didn't let you enter the class, you texted him, hoping you could spend some time with him and maybe ease your mind a bit.

It wasn't working. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I called you" you shrugged, biting your lip "But you didn't answer, I supposed you were having fun and I just went back to bed"

"Sorry" he shook his head, looking away "I was drunk and I didn't..."

"It's okay, Hvitserk" you smiled at him, you weren't going to get mad at him when you hooked up with his brother. 

He looked at you while you went back to your notes, trying to focus. 

To say that he felt bad was an understatement. He felt _awful_. 

When you dragged yourself out of bed and went to the party to see him, he was in one of the rooms upstairs, _fucking his brother's girlfriend_. 

He really tried to avoid it, and in fact he only did it twice a week now, but that night he had drank alcohol, he smoke a bit of weed and he was feeling horny. As you weren't there and Margrethe was almost as drunk as him, he just fucked her.

Hvitserk really liked you. He could admit that he only wanted you for a fuck at first, but as he got to know you, he found himself wanting to _be_ with you. 

You were nice, funny and hot. Hvitserk's type. 

But a part of him was wary of that relationship. He wasn't Ubbe, the perfect boyfriend, charming, nice and handsome, and he didn't play the guitar and sing like Sigurd. He wasn't as _enigmatic_ and sassy as Ivar, girls never wanted to be in a relationship with him. He was the player, the more-than-one-girl-at-the-same-time.

You probably heard the rumors about him and his... _Adventures_. Which were actually true (well, most of them). 

No, there was no way you'd want to date him anyway.

You tried to focus on your notes. The first exams were coming and you honestly hadn't started to study seriously. In fact, you spent more time worrying about not having started yet than studying. 

It didn't help the fact that Ivar was always on your mind. 

You were starting to hate him. He was a fucking asshole to you, he threatened you and then fingered you... To kick you out of the room a few minutes later. What kind of person did that? 

The worst part was that he could tell Hvitserk anytime, and of course he would believe his own brother before you. 

"Are you studying, Y/N?" Hvitserk sounded amused, looking at you with a brow raised. 

"Yes, why?" You didn't look at him, pretending to be really focused on the history of Scandinavia.

"Because that page is upside down"

Your eyes widened and your cheeks reddened when you discovered that he was right, you had been pretending to read a page upside down. 

"I... I was trying to memorize it" you said, trying to sound indifferent "So I put it that way so I can't read it and prove that I've learnt this part"

"Of course, amazing technics, Y/N, you'll pass every class with honors" 

"Shut up" you groaned, rubbing your eyes "I didn't get any sleep last night, and I'm so tired..."

"Do you want me to help you relax?" Hvitserk smiled, biting his lip and fixing his eyes on your exposed leg "I have a few methods to get you to sleep"

You raised an eyebrow.

"No, I need to be in class in one hour, Hvitserk"

"Which class?"

"Old norse mythology" you shrugged "It's one of the few interesting classes I have here, so I can't skip it"

"It's not important, and Ivar has a lot of notes, he can give them to you" he moved closer to you with a smirk, making you nervous.

"I don't think Ivar likes me, so I doubt he'll give me any notes" you cleared your throat, trying to act casual and ignore Hvitserk's fingers caressing the exposed skin of your knee. 

"He likes you, actually" Hvitserk moved so his lips were closer to your cheek "If he didn't like you, you wouldn't be around anymore" he chuckled "I think he finds you interesting"

You sighed. If he found you interesting, he had a weird way of showing it.

"Well I find him annoying"

Hvitserk laughed, getting even closer to you.

"You and every single person in this world" he muttered, and you turned your head to look at him. 

Bad choice. 

He kissed you harshly. In behalf of Hvitserk, you had to say he was a really good kisser. Like Ivar. It could be something genetic. You decided you'd investigate it as your final project for Biology.

Hvitserk made you lean on your back. You let him kiss you and caress your body, your hands were on his neck and your eyes closed.

You could have let him undress you, but you were outside, and someone could see you. 

Probably Mrs. Lauridsen wouldn't be too happy if she found both of you making out during classes. 

"Hvitserk..." You giggled, his lips tickling your neck "Hvitserk, no, stop, we're in the middle of the school" 

"Who cares? It's not like they'll dare to expel us"

"Come on, stop"

He sighed, pressing down his forehead against your breasts.

"You'll be the death of me, Y/N"

"Sorry" you shrugged, smiling. 

You were so caught up looking at each other in the eyes, laughing and trying not to feel guilty that you didn't hear the steps coming closer to you until someone cleared his throat.

Ubbe stood there, smiling down at you, dressed on his uniform (it was amazing how the Lothbroks could wear that awful school uniform and look like Hollister models) and with his eyebrow raised.

"Hello, Y/N" he winked at you and you smiled at him.

"Hello Ubbe" you got away from Hvitserk, fixing your skirt and your shirt. 

"I need to talk to you, brother" Ubbe crossed his arms, looking at Hvitserk.

"I'm busy, Ubbe" Hvitserk winked at him playfully, and Ubbe and you rolled your eyes at the same time "It cannot wait?"

"No, come on, you fucker" Ubbe laughed, kicking him "Get your fat ass up and come... Y/N, do you mind?"

"No, it's okay, I wanted to get some study done before going to class and I can't with Hvitserk here"

Hvitserk glared at you, and Ubbe laughed. 

"See? You're bothering the lady"

"Oh, she was _loving_ it" he groaned, rolling his eyes "And remember, princess, if you want to read your notes, do it like this" he took the page you were pretending to read earlier, putting it the right way in front of you.

You smiled, biting your lip as he kissed your cheek and got up. 

"See you later"

"Bye" you waved at the both of them as they walked away. 

* * *

 

"So, what was that important thing that couldn't wait?" asked Hvitserk, walking next to his brother and trying to hide his erection, result of your heated make out session.

"You have to stop doing this" Ubbe was suddenly serious "It's not fair, nor for Y/N nor for Margrethe"

His brother looked away, pressing his lips together.

"Margrethe knows it"

"Yes, she does, but Y/N doesn't, I don't think she deserves that... If you don't want anything serious with her, you should tell her"

"Do you have any problem with Margrethe and me together, Ubbe?"

"You know that I don't" Ubbe answered calmly "I love both of you, and I want you to be happy, that's why I don't care if you sleep together"

"Then what's the problem?"

"That you're dragging an innocent girl in all of this... Do you even like her or you are too obsessed to get into her bed that you don't care if it looks like you want something serious?"

"Ubbe" Hvitserk stopped walking, glaring at his older brother with his jaw clenched " _I like Y/N_ , okay? It's not like I'm in love with her and I'm going to marry her or anything, but I like her, for a change, and maybe I enjoy being with her, even if I would like to be fucking instead"

"If you like her that much... Why do you keep seeing Margrethe?"

"As I said, Y/N won't let me into her bed that easily, Ubbe, I need to unwind a little bit"

"If you liked her that much, you'll wait for her and wouldn't fuck some other people"

Hvitserk rolled his eyes again. Of course his brother would not understand.

"Did you interrupt us just to tell me this?"

"No, actually I need you to go to Copenhagen with mother next week" Ubbe lowered his voice, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping "I know I was supposed to be the one to go, while father is in England, but I need to take care of some things around here, especially since _he_ got here"

Hvitserk sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with mother"

"Thanks, brother, I didn't feel good leaving Ivar here, you and Sigurd don't know how to control him"

"Try to stop him from killing Sigurd, or Heahmund"

"Shut up, Hvitserk"

* * *

 

You couldn't believe you were late _again_. 

How could you be late? You were literally next to the classroom! But of course you lost track of time and were now five minutes late. 

Luckily, the Mythology teacher was nice enough to let you in even if the class had already started. Your usual sitting spot next to Elise had been occupied by a dark-haired boy you honestly didn't remember and the class was full. 

Embarrassed, you tried to find some other free seat, feeling everyone's eyes on you. 

There was one at the end of the class... Next to Ivar.

He smirked at you, as if he was daring you to take a sit next to him. 

You have to admit, you considered for a moment the option of turning around and stepping out of the class, but you didn't. Instead, you walked over to him, acting more brave than you actually felt. 

You refused to be intimidated by him.

Sitting next to him wasn't as uncomfortable as you thought it would be. Ivar had a vibe, he irradiated a strange calm that somehow relaxed you. At least when he was silent, looking at his notes without that permanent frown and that threatening glare. 

Even though you were always aware of his presence. He had his own way of making himself noticed; Ivar could be sitting in a room full of people and you would always notice him. 

The first half an hour passed in silence. You tried to listen to the teacher, who was enumerating the Aesir gods and goddesses, which was honestly a very interesting topic, but you were too distracted by Ivar, and kept glancing at him, unable of taking any notes. 

His blue eyes found yours once, when you were scanning his perfect face, taking in how well sculpted his jaw and cheeks were, how his nose had a perfect size and how his dark hair contrasted with...

"Do you like what you see?" His deep voice startled you, and you looked to the front of the class quickly with your cheeks burning.

"I asked you a question, Y/N" he insisted when you didn't answer him.

"No" you replied, whispering and not taking your eyes from the teacher.

Ivar pouted, mocking you. You couldn't see him, but his eyes scanned your body, licking his lips and remembering how you squirmed in his arms and came moaning his name the night before.

"You didn't say that last night" he sighed, and you looked at him with wide eyes.

"Last night nothing happened" you gritted your teeth 

"Are you sure you want to forget the best moment of your life?"

The little shit was grinning, knowing he was getting under your skin. Once again, you felt like a fool for letting him get to you.

"It wasn't, _by far_ , the best moment of my life" you lied, glaring at him.

"Maybe you should come to my room after class" he shrugged "I could refresh some things for you; you say it wasn't the best moment of your life but I have never ever heard you moan that way when you're with my brother in his bed... Why is that?"

You bit your lip. 

"Well, _unlike you_ " you tried to preserve the dignity you still had "Hvitserk is a decent person who would never do anything embarrassing with someone in the same room"

Ivar laughed and shook his head, as if you just told him the best joke he had ever heard. 

"Yeah, Hvitserk is the most _decent_ person in the world" his tone changed, and he clenched his jaw "Do you know what was he doing when you were too busy looking for him? He was on the room next to ours, love" he smiled wickedly "Fucking Margrethe until both of them passed out" he shook his head "You think you're special because he kept chasing you? That's because you haven't spread your legs yet, but when you do he'll forget about you, and you'll go after him crying and whining about loving him, _pathetic_ " his tone was harsh, and he spoke to you like he hated you. 

You couldn't answer him, you couldn't even understand what he was saying. Hvitserk, the same Hvitserk that morning had kissed your cheek lovingly and told you how beautiful you looked even though your face was a mess after sleeping just for an hour couldn't have fucked Margrethe last night.

But, once again, you let his brother finger you... 

Ivar looked proud of the reaction he had gotten out of you. He had the last word, as always. 

Nevertheless, a very small part of him felt _bad_. It was a strange feeling to which he definitely wasn't used to; he saw you part your lips and gasp, widening your eyes, and understood he had hurt you. Maybe he shouldn't have told you that so harshly... Maybe it was something between you and Hvitserk.

But he couldn't stand the way you looked all happy and in love with Hvitserk that morning; how you laughed and kissed him, sitting on the grass, with the unusual bright sun lightening your face and your hair, making you look almost like a _goddess_. And he definitely hated the way his heart sank when he saw you. 

Since when Ivar Lothbrok was that obsessed with a girl? Since when his heart raced whenever you looked in his direction? You were normal, a normal girl who treated him different and somehow caught his attention.

He hadn't felt like that since Freydis. And that scared him more than anything.

Ivar thought he could control it. He thought that, while you were with his brother, he wouldn't have a chance with you, so he had time to forget about you... But his blood boiled every time he saw you with Hvitserk. 

And having you straddling him, between his arms, moaning beautifully and clenching your walls around his fingers didn't actually help. He was so overwhelmed that he needed to kick you out of the room, because he knew he would have confessed everything to you... A bad idea, considering he had threatened you a few minutes earlier. 

Ivar was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized you were collecting all your things and putting all of them into your backpack until you stood up, making everyone turn to look at you. 

You kept your eyes fixed on the teacher, with your lips pressed together, trying your best not to cry in front of everyone, in front of Ivar.

"Is there any problem, miss Y/N?"

"I need to go out" your voice sounded better than you expected "I need some fresh air"

It was obvious, for your reddened cheeks, your eyes full of tears and your shaking hands, that you were not okay. The teacher looked at you surprised, and after a quick glance to Ivar, who was glaring at you, she understood and nodded, letting you go. 

After muttering a 'thank you' that you were sure no one heard, you walked out of the classroom, closing the door after you and sighing. 

You needed to control yourself. This hadn't happened to you for months... Why did it have to happen again during class?

Oh, yeah, because _Ivar was a fucking asshole_. 

The pressure into your chest made your breathing erratic and heavy, and you felt like someone put a rock on your chest that pressed down and didn't let you breath. 

The tears were already falling down your cheeks when you finally stepped outside of the building whose walls were drowning you. 

As you tried to calm yourself down, you closed your eyes, sitting down on the grass, trying to remember what your father used to tell you when you had one of your anxiety attacks. 

_Breathe, just focus on breathing._  

You didn't know how much time you spent sitting there, trying to control your breathing and not to think about Hvitserk. 

Of course, you shouldn't have trusted him, not when you knew about his reputation. You shouldn't have fallen into a guy's trap _again_. 

It was always the same, and you felt the most stupid person in the whole world. You felt even worse when you realized you just had an anxiety attack over all of that. Maybe you were feeling more things for Hvitserk than you thought, or maybe it hurt even more because it was Ivar who told you. Who actually thought you were pathetic. 

Or maybe it was because you felt used, replaceable and alone, you had been feeling like that for a while. 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

You weren't sure of how much time passed, but you were freezing and you didn't feel your lips when you opened your eyes. The sun was lower than when you stepped outside. 

You unlocked your phone to see the hour, and sighed when you realized you had missed the rest of your classes and it was almost dinner time. 

But, honestly, you didn't want to move. You didn't want to get back in and face Hvitserk... Or worse, _Ivar_. How many people knew Hvitserk was playing you? Probably everyone. 

You hugged yourself tightly, shivering, cursing the school for making you wear a skirt. 

You were about to close your eyes again, trying not to cry anymore when you heard someone approaching.

Startled, you looked around. It was a boy with dark hair that you'd never seen before. 

"Hi" he smiled at you softly "Are you okay?"

You looked at him warily, and as much as you wanted to answer him so he'd go away, your voice didn't come out. 

"I'm Alfred" he sat next to you, eyeing you a bit worried "Aren't you cold?"

You cleared your throat, wincing when you felt a wave of pain. _Great_ , you had gotten sick.

"Yeah, a bit" your voice was creaked and tiny.

"Why don't you go inside?" He talked to you softly "Go to your room and get into bed, to warm up a bit"

"I can't" you shook your head.

He didn't ask you why, which you were really thankful for. Instead, he took off his jacket and offered it to you. You wanted to tell him no, it was cold and he would freeze, but it looked so warm... You took it, putting it on and smiling back to him.

"Thank you" you muttered, and he smiled "I'm Y/N"

"I know" he chuckled "We have the same classes, I believe... And Elise told me about you. I was at Mythology class when you had to leave, sitting next to her... She was worried and looked for you after, but we couldn't find you... What happened? Are you okay?"

"I... Just a misunderstanding with Ivar Lothbrok" you sighed, shaking your head "I'll talk to Elise later"

"Oh" he nodded "I understand then, Ivar can be... _Difficult_ to dealt with sometimes" 

Alfred was handsome, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked gentle and nice, and honestly you didn't mind some company after the shitty day you'd had.

"You know him?" 

"We were really good friends a few years ago" he replied, shrugging "I have the honor to say that I am the only one capable of beating Ivar in a chess game"

"What happened?"

"Family business, the Lothbroks put family before everything, even if they want to rip their heads off all the time"

You nodded, not really understanding. 

"So... Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, tilting his head to one side. 

"Yeah, it was only... A small breakdown" you chuckled "It happens sometimes, but I'm fine, really, just needed some time to myself".

"You shouldn't keep everything to yourself" he said "Maybe you need to get some things out and you'll feel better... And don't let Ivar hurt you"

"Yeah, you're probably right" you looked away, blushing "The problem is... I don't trust anyone enough to tell them everything"

Alfred got up, tending his arm to help you getting up.

"Well, I've always been good listening to others, so if you need a free psychologist, I'll be here for you"

"Thanks" you took his hands, getting up and grabbing his shoulder to steady yourself. 

"Let's go inside, it's dinner time and I'm sure you could use some food"

* * *

 

"Why did you do that, Ivar?" Hvitserk was fuming, Ivar hadn't seen him that angry since Sigurd crashed his car "Which need you had to ruin everything?"

"It's the only thing he can do" Sigurd seemed to find the situation very amusing. 

"Well" Ivar looked at his older brother clenching his jaw "Maybe you shouldn't have played her in that way"

"It's my life, Ivar! My relationship!" Hvitserk punched the wall, making Ubbe flinch and sigh, closing his eyes "And you didn't have the right to ruin it!"

"Which relationship, Hvitserk? You say you like her and all of that but you didn't have the balls to actually _be_ with her, you are the one who hurt her, not me"

"Can you two stop yelling?" Ubbe was losing his patience "Let's talk about this like civilized people"

"So why did you do it, Ivar?" Sigurd ignored Ubbe, taking the opportunity to torment his little brother a little bit "Are you jealous?"

Ivar's intense blue eyes glared at him. Of course Sigurd had to say something stupid.

"Jealous of _what_? I don't need to have girls begging to warm my bed to feel special" he spat.

"Well it's not like there's girls willing to warm your bed, brother" 

"Sigurd, please, don't" Ubbe rubbed his eyes, and Ivar bit his tongue until he tasted blood to avoid answering his brother. _Knowing he was righ_ t.

Hvitserk growled, throwing his phone to the floor.

"She doesn't pick up her phone" he said angrily.

"If you hadn't fucked Margrethe, she would pick up your calls"

"Fuck off, Ivar!" Hvitserk looked ready to punch him, but Ubbe stood up, standing between them.

"You're acting like fucking children" their older brother seemed to have had enough "You" he pointed to Hvitserk, who glared at him "I told you this would happen, but you preferred to ignore me, don't blame Ivar because you fucked up" Ivar smiled victoriously, but his smiled faded when Ubbe turned around to look at him "But it wasn't your place to tell Y/N, you didn't have the right to humiliate her in that way and whatever happens between her and Hvitserk is none of your business"

Ivar scoffed, looking away. 

"You're better without her anyway" he spoke again, clenching his jaw "Last night, I caught her eavesdropping my conversation with Erik about Aelle's new pet"

"What?" Hvitserk's angry turned into worry in seconds "What did she hear?"

"Not much, the fool dropped her phone and I caught her" he shrugged "But she won't say a thing, I made sure of that"

He nearly smiled, remembering your moans and cute little sounds while he worked his fingers into you to make you forget everything but his name.

"You threatened her?" Ubbe sighed "Gods, I can't leave you alone"

"I need to talk to her" Hvitserk passed a hand through his hair, biting his lip.

"Hvitserk..."

But his brother had already left the room, slamming the door closed. 

Ivar sighed, rubbing his eyes. You wouldn't be so stupid to go back with his brother after all of that, would you?

* * *

 

Everyone's eyes were fixed on you. It was something quite normal, if you considered the fact that you were wearing Alfred's jacket and he was walking just behind you. He seemed unbothered by the stares, and you supposed he was used to it. 

But you _weren't_.

You walked over to the table where Elise was sitting, waving at you.

"Well, I think you don't need me anymore" Alfred smiled at you "It was nice meeting you, Y/N, I hope I'll see you soon"

"Thank you, for everything" you smiled back at him.

"My pleasure" he winked at you before turning around and going away to sit at other table full of boys.

"Y/N, where were you?" Elise whispered, frowning while you sat down on your chair "I looked for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere"

"I was outside" you smiled at her "It's okay, I just needed some time" 

"What happened?" She bit her lip, ignoring the confused stares of her friends.

"Ivar happened" you sighed "You were right, Elise, I shouldn't have gotten involved with... That family" you shook your head "I am stupid... I'll tell you more when we go back to the room"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, they don't look like they'd agree with you" she muttered, looking to the Lothbrok's table.

You felt a shiver down your spine, turning your head to find Ivar's cold eyes glaring daggers at you.

* * *

 

You honestly had hoped you'd make it to the room without running into any Lothbrok. Elise had told you Ubbe and Hvitserk had been looking for you, but you weren't feeling like talking to any of them.

As Hvitserk had disappeared after dinner, you supposed he would be smoking on his room, so you felt confident enough to go to the room all alone. Elise stayed with some friends in the library, but you needed to go to bed.

What you didn't expect was to find Hvitserk just outside your room. 

"Y/N" he sighed, he looked tired "I have been looking for you all day"

"Are you sure?" You pressed your lips together, glaring at him "I thought you'd be looking for Margrethe"

"Y/N, _please_... Just let me explain"

"You don't have to explain anything"

"I'm sorry, I swear this doesn't change the fact that I like you, Y/N, I really do, and..."

"Hvitserk I am no one's second option" you replied, crossing your arms "I'm not someone you can kiss and flirt with and then fuck someone else, if you want to fuck your brother's girlfriend, go on, but leave me out of it"

"And if I stop seeing her?" 

"I'm not asking you to do that" your voice softened a bit "I don't want you to stop seeing her, if you like her you shouldn't"

"Margrethe is with Ubbe" he replied "And that's not going to change, I can stop seeing her if that means you'll give me a second chance" 

"I..." You sighed tiredly, it was too much for one day "I don't know, Hvitserk, I can't trust you"

"I'm leaving for Copenhagen next week" he said "To take care of some matters in there, I'll be back soon but... If you need time, I can wait until I come back"

"Okay" you agreed "We'll talk then... Good night, Hvitserk”

* * *

 

You couldn't say you didn't _miss_ Hvitserk. You weren't in love or anything, but he was funny to be with, and you enjoyed his company. 

He left, as he promised, and you grew closer and closer with Alfred. He had something that made you trust him, he was nice and gentle. The opposite of the Lothbroks. 

As the exams were close, you spent your days at the library, studying and reading the required books. Except one.

You had been waiting for days to find the book for Old Norse Mythology, it seemed that all the copies were borrowed and no matter how many days passed, no one gave it back. 

At the sixth day, you lost your patience, and went to the counter where the librarian was always sitting, reading a book and glaring the people who spoke too loud, asking her if she knew who had the copies to ask someone for one. 

She looked bothered by your question, but showed you the list with the names of the people borrowing the book.

"Search for the one that has had the book the longest" she said, looking at her book above her glasses, with a bored tone.

You held back to not roll your eyes, but did what you were told and looked at the first name of the list.

_Ivar Lothbrok._

Lovely.

"And... Can I borrow the book from the second person?" You asked, with a fake smile on your lips.

The woman scoffed.

"Yes, but you have to wait a few more days"

You sighed, giving the list back and thanking her before turning around to walk to the table you shared with Alfred. 

"I have to ask Ivar for the book" you told him, leaving your things on the table and sitting down on the chair, annoyed.

"I'm finishing the fifth chapter" Alfred shrugged "If you don't mind to wait a few more days..."

"I can't, I need to start now if I want to have time for the exam" you shook your head "Don't worry, I'll try to talk to him, and if he's too unpleasant, I'll ask Ubbe to talk to him"

"Do you want me to go with you?" 

"No, that only would make him angrier" you sighed. In those past days you had been witness of the deathly glares that Ivar sent Alfred every time he saw him, or how clenched his jaw in class whenever he answered a question and was praised for it. 

Yeah, definitely it wasn't a good idea.

"I suppose he's in his room, I haven't seen him all day" Alfred smiled kindly at you "And if he's not there, he'll be in the house, out of school"

"I'm going to try his room first" you got up from the chair, grabbing your backpack and your phone and waving at him before going out of the library. 

At least, Hvitserk wasn't there, so it wouldn't be that awkward.

You stopped in front of the door. You were starting to _hate_ that door and the number 994. 

When you knocked, a part of you -a big part of you- hoped there would be no answer, that Ivar wasn't there so you'd have the excuse to go and ask Ubbe to tell him.

As he took his time answering the door, you were starting to breath normally, supposing you were lucky and he wasn't in there. 

But of course you hoped too much.

Ivar looked like he was allergic to shirts whenever he was in his room. It was his room and you understood he wanted to be comfortable, but it was a bit weird and annoying for you to be constantly having to remind yourself to look at him on the eyes. 

"Hi" you cleared your throat, raising your head to look more secure than you actually felt "I came to ask you something"

Ivar didn't answer you, he looked surprised of seeing you there.

"Can I get in?" You asked, feeling anxious in case someone saw you talking to a shirtless Ivar just outside his room.

"Hvitserk is not here" he talked to you with a cold tone that made you flinch. 

"I know" you answered "I need to talk to you"

He rolled his eyes, sighing, but opened the door wider and let you enter the room. 

You shivered when you walked next to him. It sounded weird, but the room smelled like him, and it made you bit your lip to avoid a gasp. 

"What do you want? I'm sure your friend Alfred could help you more than me" he said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. 

You rolled your eyes.

"You have the book we need to read for Old Norse Mythology" you explained, ignoring him "I need it"

He scoffed. 

"Well, you can go to the library and take another copy"

"There is no more copies" you frowned "You've had the book the longest, so..."

"I need it _too_ "

"You've had time" 

"I haven't"

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Ivar I don't know what I have done to you for you to hate me so much, but I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry if my existence bothers you that much, but I just need that book, and then I won't talk to you again if that's what you want"

Ivar frowned, leaning onto his crutch.

"I don't hate you"

You looked at him, confused, you honestly hoped he started spitting hateful words and kick you out of his room with one of those glares of his. 

You definitely didn't expect him to shrug and tell you that.

"What?"

"I only think that you're immature, stupid, too innocent for your own good and annoying sometimes, but I don't hate you" he smiled wickedly "I don't usually finger people who I hate"

You blushed furiously, glaring at him. 

"You're insufferable" you replied. Ivar laughed, knowing he was getting under your skin. 

"Insulting me won't help you to get that book"

"You started!"

"Oh, I forgot, you're _childish_ too... I understand now why Hvitserk likes you so much"

"You..." You pressed your lips together, approaching him and wanting nothing more than hit him to erase that smug smile off his face "You' are a narcissist, an asshole, and deserve to be alone the rest of your life"

Your chests were almost touching, and you got on your tiptoes to try and look a bit more intimidating... Failing miserably. 

Ivar was still smiling, with his beautiful blue eyes shining with mischief. 

You couldn't help it, you looked to his lips. 

You'd lie if you'd say you didn't want to kiss him right then and there. He was bad for you, he'd hurt you, make you cry and even break your heart more than once. But as he'd said before, you were stupid, and innocent, and you felt way more things standing there, just before him, than you'd ever felt with anyone else. 

He was _too much_. 

"I'll give you that book" he whispered before leaning in and capturing your lips with his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! Enjoy💞

The bed was soft and comfortable. You’d say it was even more comfortable than yours. 

Even more than Hvitserk’s. 

And, to be honest, Ivar’s weight on you felt even more _good_. 

His lips tasted like heaven, and his hands roamed all over your body, making you shiver. His hair was soft under your touch, and the way he moved his hips against yours was enough to start a pool between your legs. 

One of his hands touched your bare leg, moving upwards to slid under your skirt. It was even better than you remembered. His tongue felt like velvet against yours. 

Gods, Ivar _knew_ how to kiss.

You moved your hips, forgetting your promise to stay away from the Lothbroks and forgetting the book you had gone to find. His lips traveled to your neck then, sucking, licking and nibbling at your skin. 

In some way, he reminded you of Hvitserk. Both of them were wild, quick and passionate. They didn’t lose time and went straight to the point. 

Two days before, Alfred had told you about Ivar's  ex girlfriend, Freydis. You couldn’t believe what you heard about them… How could a girl, as beautiful as she might be, _tame_ Ivar Lothbrok in that way? 

As Elise and Alfred had told you, he was totally smitten, he always did what she wanted. In fact, the time they were together Ivar was surprisingly calmed down. He didn’t threat, glare or snap at anyone for months. 

And then she left and he was even worse than before. 

When they told you how in love they were, you’d laughed. How could she love Ivar that much? He was cruel, selfish, violent and unpleasant. _How could someone love him that much?_

Well, in that moment you were starting to understand.

There was a softness on his touch that you would have never guessed; he gripped your hips in a possessive manner, which suited him, but he wasn’t eager as Hvitserk, he seemed to want to enjoy it more, to learn how to please you… He seemed to rejoice in your own pleasure, to feel good when he heard your sighs and your soft moans. 

Maybe there was a part of him that was softer than he would ever admit. 

When he started taking off your panties, you opened your eyes, remembering that you were in _Ivar’s_ bed and making out with him. 

“Wait” you whispered, not really expecting him to stop. 

But he did, he stopped and looked at you warily, almost as if he was scared he had done something wrong. Although that only lasted for a second, as he scowled at you and rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. 

“What?”

“I… I can’t do this”

His expression hardened, and he clenched his jaw, looking away from you and taking his hands off of you.

Ivar felt rejected, more insecure and scared than ever. _Why_ had you kissed him back if you didn’t want him in the first place? It didn’t make sense. 

Of course you wouldn’t ever fuck the cripple, not when you’d managed to catch Hvitserk. He’d been a fool for thinking you could like him back. Especially after the way he treated you. 

You eyed him warily, biting your lip and expecting his outburst. The thing was; you had felt more things in a few minutes kissing him than you had ever felt in your entire life, and that was _scary_. 

You couldn’t fall in _love_ with him. To like him, lust after him and get distracted about how hot he looked when he put that threaten glare in class was one thing but… To actually feel things for him was another. 

It was different with Hvitserk, it was fun and passionate, and you knew any of you had strong feelings for the other. It was something purely physical and as nice as it was, you didn’t feel like your heart was going to get out of your chest from beating so hard. 

But when he spoke, his voice sounded so low and broken that you could barely recognize it. 

“ _Leave_ ” he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking to the floor and he looked… Sad?

“I…”

“Leave!” he raised his voice, looking at you with his eyes full of rage “I will give the book to you when I’m finished" 

You pressed your lips together, frowning.

"But you told me…”

“Now I’m telling you to leave” he growled, and it reminded you of that night, when he threatened you to forget what you heard in that room. 

“Ivar…”

“Gods, woman, are you deaf?” He rolled his eyes “Leave me alone, I was right, you’re only useful when you’re in bed" 

That hurt even more. It hurt to know that while you were feeling like it was the best moment of your life, he was using you, hoping to have a good fuck and humiliate you afterwards. 

You didn’t even know how you got up and left so quickly, you just stood up and went to the door, slamming it closed after you. Some tears of rage rolled down your cheek, no matter how hard you tried to stop them. 

* * *

_Freydis was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was sassy, funny and nice… And it drove him crazy. Every time he had one of his outbursts, she was the only one who could calm him down completely, with some sweet words and a kiss. She was sweet and cared for him, she didn’t mind his legs, or at least that was what she made him believe. Freydis was like a gift from the Gods, fragile but strong at the same time. Kissing her was like entering Valhalla, making love to her was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced._

_She came like you, new in the school, with rich parents and good grades, she immediately was friends with everyone, and, like you, the first time he heard her voice was in a party._

_Hvitserk hadn’t paid too much attention to her, in that time he was too in love with Margrethe to see any other woman, no matter how beautiful. Ubbe had been nice to her, seeing how good she treated his little brother and even Sigurd had liked her._

_Ivar had thought she was an angel at first, and she certainly looked like one._

_She was the one who kissed him first, and told him she was in love with him, that she would do anything for him… Looking into his eyes and caressing his cheek in a lovingly way._

_He had fallen hard, then. Nothing else mattered but her, he was happy, and for the first time he felt loved. Freydis had been his entire world, he had introduced her to his family, and seeing her cooking with his mother and Helga, joking with Floki… It had been the best feeling ever._

_It had been cruel to make him know such happiness and taking it away so soon._

_She had been acting weird a few days before leaving, not spending that much time with him and ignoring his texts and calls, enclosing herself on her private bedroom and constantly talking to someone on the phone._

_And then one morning he woke up and she was gone. She never said where or with whom, and later he would learn she was in Sweden, in a similar school. She changed her phone number and cut any possible source of communication she could have with any of the Lothbroks. It was easy for him to find her new phone number, and he could have gotten her new address too, if he had wanted to, but after trying to talk to her a few times, he gave up and let her go._

_It destroyed him, made him feel he wasn’t good enough again, and the angry, cruel and sarcastic Ivar came back._

_The fact that he hadn’t been able to get his eyes off of you when he saw you that first night on the party, or that jealousy he felt whenever you were with Hvitserk, even that satisfaction he had felt when he made you cum on his fingers, moaning his name and gripping his shoulders, scared him. It was way too similar to how he felt when he was with Freydis. And it couldn’t be good._

_You weren’t Freydis, but you made him feel even better._

_And when he had kissed you, he had known he would have to do it again._

* * *

Ubbe was used to Ivar’s attitude. He had been there on every single outburst that made him yell and punch things, even break a bone. He was the one who calmed him down, who understood his position and who tried to make things better. He loved his brother, and after Freydis left, he was the one who sat next to him and let him cry on his shoulder. Ubbe, Floki and Aslaug were the only persons in the world that had ever seen Ivar crying. But still, he was aware of his temper, and could recognize it when someone had suffered it recently.

So when he saw you trying to dry your tears and breathing heavily, walking down the hall and heading to your own room, he knew something had happened. 

Before entering the room, he knocked softly, trying to soften Ivar’s mood before risking to have something thrown at his face. 

"Ivar” he opened the door, sighing when he found him with a stern face, sat on the bed and with a book on his hands. 

“What?” He didn’t even look at him, and Ubbe understood, he wasn’t angry, he was _sad_. 

Ivar often confused one for another. 

“What happened? I saw Y/N coming out of your room and… She looked affected, is everything alright?”

Ubbe felt bad for you; two of his brothers had been playing and bullying you respectively, and you had only been nice to them. You didn’t deserve that, and no matter how Ubbe tried to make them stop, they wouldn’t listen. 

“Yes” Ivar shrugged.

His older brother sighed. He loved Ivar, but gods he was exhausting. 

“Why don’t you just tell her?" 

"What?" 

"That you _like_ her” Ubbe sat on the bed next to him, ignoring Ivar’s snort “Just go, tell her ‘hey, I like you, I am jealous because you hooked up with my brother and now you are friends with Alfred, but I tried to hid that by being an asshole to you, I hope you can forgive me’ it’s simple”

“I don’t like her, and I am certainly not jealous of Hvitserk or Alfred” he clenched his jaw “She could fuck Sigurd for all I care”

“If she fucked Sigurd, I’d probably lose one brother, so I hope she doesn’t”

Ivar closed the book, annoyed, and looked at his brother, wishing he could just tell him to _fuck off_. 

“I don’t like her”

“You do, Ivar, I’ve noticed since you were an ass to her on the party just to tease her, you’re quite obvious, brother, and the fact that you were the one to tell her about Hvitserk and Margrethe just confirmed it”

“Well, you’re mistaken”

Apart of being cruel and vicious, Ivar Lothbrok was probably the most stubborn person in the world. 

“It’s okay, Ivar, I’m not going to judge you, she’s pretty, nice, she stood up to you and she likes you back”

“She doesn’t like me back” he snapped, almost like he was offended by that assumption, Ubbe smiled and raised an eyebrow. Ivar cleared his throat “I mean, she doesn’t like me, at all”

“Why talking to you feels like I’m talking to a twelve year old boy?” he rolled his eyes “Ivar, if she hooked up with Hvitserk first it was because he was quicker than you, but you surely remember that the one she was looking at those first days were you”

Ivar sighed in defeat. It didn’t mind how many times he denied it, Ubbe knew him too well. 

“Hvitserk likes her too, there is no way she’d choose me" 

"Well, you will have to ask her, then”

“Will Hvitserk be mad at me?” In that moment, Ubbe felt like he was twelve years old again, and helping little Ivar to clean the mess he had done in the living room. Hvitserk’s new Play Station, the one father had bought for his birthday, was now on the floor, broken. It hadn’t been Ivar’s fault, he was just practicing with the new crutches the doctor had recommended him, but he wasn’t used to them and fell down, dragging his brother’s new Play Station with him. Ubbe had been studying in his room, and had gone downstairs in the moment he heard the noise. They were alone at home, and he’d found Ivar on the floor, with teary eyes and trying to fix it before someone would see it. It was Christmas, and soon all the family would be there, including Ragnar. Ivar had said he wanted to be able to walk so mom and dad would see him and feel proud. Ubbe’s heart broke when he heard that. While he helped him to clean, his little brother had looked at him, scared, and asked if Hvitserk would be mad at him when he was back from football practice. Ubbe had told him no, and talked to Hvitserk so he wouldn’t yell at him. Hvitserk not only didn’t yell at Ivar, but he started helping him to practice with the crutches everyday, and was there, smiling when Ivar entered the family dinner walking by himself for the first time.

“I don’t think so”

* * *

You had been crying again. Why every time you talked to Ivar Lothbrok you ended up crying?

_Oh, right, because he was a fucking asshole._

You calmed down quicker than you thought, as you were more angry than sad, and soon started planning how to kill him and hide his body. Maybe Alfred’s brother, Aethelred, who hated Ivar more than anyone, would help you. 

You were almost asleep, too emotionally exhausted, but your phone woke you up. It was a text message, from an unknown number. 

_Meet me in our house outside of school, at 23:00, go alone. I’ll give you the book._

Ivar. 

You were tempted to ask how did he get your number, but you probably wouldn’t like the answer, so you just locked your phone and closed your eyes again.

There was no way you’d go and met him in the middle of the night, especially not after how he treated you. And he was dangerous… What if he wanted you to get out of school so he could kill you? Your mind went back to the night of the party. He had a fucking gun, and probably knew how to use it… What if he was so angry at you that he’d decided to make you disappear? Or maybe he’d send some of his… _Friends_. 

Although you really needed the book, you had to pass that exam… 

No, no way, he’d already told you he would give it to you and he lied… 

But maybe…

 _No._  

You opened your eyes, annoyed. It was impossible you’d get some sleep now. 

* * *

 _Congratulations, Y/N, you’re probably the most stupid person in the world_ , you thought while closing the door of your room slowly. Elise was a heavy sleeper, but you couldn’t risk getting caught. 

You were on your pajamas, with a hoodie on and your furry, warm boots. Your hair was messy and disheveled because you literally just woke up. It was 23:08 and you had been laying awake for an hour, trying to decide if you should go and meet Ivar or not. 

Finally, your dumbest part won and there you were, going out of the school and heading into the small forest.

The lights of the house were on, and you wondered if Ubbe and Sigurd would be there too. 

You’d definitely feel safer if they were. 

You tried to knock, but the door was already opened. It was starting to look more and more like the beginning of a terror movie where the girl dies at the hands of a vicious serial killer. The girl being you and the killer being Ivar. 

Shivering in both fear and cold, you entered the house and closed the door. It was apparently empty, but it was warm and it relaxed you a bit. If he was planning to kill you he wouldn’t have put the heating on, _right_?

“Hello?” You bit your lip “Ivar?”

You heard some steps, they were Ivar’s steps, you were sure.

“I thought you wouldn’t come” he said, eyeing you carefully.

“I thought so, too” you pressed your lips together, still angry at him “But I need the book”

“I would have left it next to your door anyway” he shrugged “I’ve read it five times”

That angered you, and you forgot about his gun, his temper and his possible plan to kill you. 

“Then why did you make me come here, you _asshole_?” You snapped, wishing you had something to throw at him. 

Ivar’s mouth curved softly. 

Oh he wouldn’t dare to laugh at you, right?

“I need to talk to you”

“If you’re going to start insulting me, I’m leaving” you turned around and head to the door. 

“No, wait, Y/N” he called you, making you stop “I… I wanted to apologize”

 _Apologize_. You would have never guessed that word could go out of his mouth. 

“A new word for your personal dictionary” you teased, now it was your turn to be a bitch “Wow”

You’d swear he smiled a bit.

“I… didn’t mean what I said” he looked everywhere but to you “Neither this afternoon or the other day in class… I didn’t know it would… Affect you that much, and of course I don’t think you are any of the things I’ve called you… I only said them because I was angry and… Maybe a bit…” he sighed, and it was the first time you saw Ivar shy and lost of words “Jealous” he pronounced that word as if he had been stabbed “Of your relationship with my brother”

You definitely weren’t expecting _that_. 

His eyes fixed on yours, and he gulped loudly, a part of him wanting to go away, to never talk to you again and another part wanting to listen to you.

“I…” You didn’t know what to say, should you tell him you liked him? Maybe it was a joke. Maybe he was recording it or something to make fun of you later…

Or maybe he meant it. 

“Say you’re sorry” you approached him slowly, smiling softly when you saw him frowning confused. 

“What? I already…”

“No, you said you didn’t mean it, not that you were sorry… Say you’re sorry and I’ll forgive you”

He blinked a few times, but nodded, and you were tempted to take your phone out and record it. 

“I…” He clenched his jaw

“Come on, it’s not that difficult”

“ _I’m sorry_ , Y/N” he finally said.

And he meant it, because he told you looking at you in the eyes, with a serious face and a soft voice. You couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, I forgive you… But please, don’t do it again, it hurt” you tilted your head, not knowing exactly why were you telling him that. 

He frowned and shook his head. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you”

“You have to control yourself, Ivar” you sighed “You don’t like apologizing, so stop doing things that you’ll have to apologize for later”

He nodded, his eyes fixed on your lips. 

“What would you do if I kissed you now?” He asked. 

“What?” you couldn’t have heard him right.

“Would I have to apologize later if I kiss you now?" 

_Oh my god._

Your mind raced, and you blushed. 

"That depends on what you do after kissing me”

“I’d love to tell you, but you probably couldn’t sleep if I did, and neither would I" 

You felt dizzy after that answer. You tried to pretend you were braver than you actually were. 

"Let’s find out, shall we?” you leaned into him, and shivered when his arm sneaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

You had already tasted his lips that day, but wouldn’t have enough even if you spent one hundred years kissing him. How could he be so _cold_ and have such warm lips? It didn’t make sense. 

You felt him smile into the kiss and you smiled too, forgetting how angry you were at him a few minutes ago. 

Someway, you ended up on the couch, in your underwear and tugging at Ivar’s trousers eagerly. 

And this time you didn’t stop him. 

When he touched your sex, both of you moaned at the unison. 

“You’re so wet and I didn’t even touch you” he muttered, with a husky tone that made you even wetter. 

You finally were able to touch his beautiful body, after which you had been lusting for weeks. He was strong, and you almost came when you touched his chest softly and his muscles contracted under your fingers. 

He devoured you, kissing and sucking at your neck and chest, ripping your bra and panties apart and growling when he had you totally naked in front of him.

“You’re beautiful” he whispered, breathless, before unbuckling his pants and freeing his hard cock. 

It was big and thick, not too much but enough to make you wince. It had been a long time since you last had sex, so it will probably hurt a bit. 

Ivar took his time, kissing your breasts and sucking at your nipples, caressing your thighs and your hips before taking a condom out of his trousers’ pocket and putting it on. 

“You came prepared” you raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

“Ubbe made me bring it” he shrugged “He seemed to know what was going to happen better than us”

You thanked Ubbe silently, but soon forgot about him as Ivar pressed his tip against your entrance, making you tense up. 

“Shh, relax” he frowned “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No” you bit your lip “But I haven’t done it in a long time”

“It’s okay, relax, I’ve threatened guys with a gun who were way more calmed than you”

You widened your eyes, if that was an attempt of calming you down, it was awful. 

He entered you slowly but without stopping. He took a minute to check if you were okay and started thrusting into you, moaning and growling into your ear. At first it was a bit uncomfortable, but then a wave of intense pleasure hit you, and you moaned loudly, digging your nails on his back. 

Ivar’s thrust were wild, rough and quick, and it drove you crazy. With every move of his hips he hit your g-spot, which made you scream more than once. His hand went to your clit and started rubbing it; your legs started shivering and you moaned his name. 

You came hard, clenching around his cock and screaming a mix of his name and some curses. Ivar came just when he felt your walls tighten around him, moaning loudly and gripping your hips. 

Still inside you, he pressed his forehead to yours, looking at you on the eyes. 

“I think I like you” he muttered, breathing heavily.

You smiled softly, moaning when he moved his hips again.

“I think I like you too, Ivar”

 


	8. Chapter 8

You definitely weren’t dating Ivar Lothbrok.

No, maybe you sneaked out of your room at midnight almost every day to see him, but you two weren’t dating, _right_?

Or maybe that was what you told to yourself to avoid feeling guilty as fuck.

Why guilty? 

Because you were lying to your only friends, who supported you when Ivar was only bullying you, and because you were hooking up with the little brother of the guy you had been hooking up for weeks.

Oh but you couldn’t _resist_ him. 

You had discovered a new side of Ivar; a playful, sex-addict and even charming side that amazed you. You learnt that he really loved books because when he was younger and couldn’t play with other kids he’d stay at home, reading and discovering that there was a lot of places where he could go without using his legs, and that were even more interesting that the real world. You discovered that he was very intelligent, thanks to that intense reading, and even if you already knew that he was clever because you shared a few classes with him, the fact that he always had the best grades without touching the notes or even going to class amazed you (and made you a bit jealous, too).

But, of course, he had his bad days; when someone had angered him or when his legs were giving him a hard time he often would be a bit less nice to you. You were learning to handle him, though, and now knew that when he would tell you to leave, glaring at you with teary eyes, he meant he’d love it if you stayed and maybe cuddled him until he fell asleep. 

He seemed to trust you enough to let you stay at his room at night, after a heated make-out session or maybe some rough sex. You discovered that the Lothbroks’ business was even dirtier than people thought, but Ivar refused to tell you more.

“Hvitserk is coming tomorrow” Ivar hummed while you played with his hair, laying down on his bed.

You sighed. You’d tried your best not to think about Hvitserk and what you were going to tell him. 

“Should we tell him?" 

He pressed his lips together. Of course he wouldn’t ever admit it to you, but he was a little bit worried about how Hvitserk would react. His brother wasn’t in love with you, obviously, but he definitely felt something stronger than what he had with other girls at school. 

"I don’t know” he shrugged.

“I can just tell him that I can’t be with him… But I don’t want to get in the middle of you two” you bit your lip. 

You understood that, if Ivar had to choose, he would choose his brother, and Hvitserk too. You had already chosen Ivar, and although you would let him do whatever he wanted, you couldn’t help but feel sad at the thought of losing him. 

 _Wow, Y/N, calm down,_ you thought, _he’s not your boyfriend, you’re just hooking up and probably will never start dating seriously, so stop thinking about that._

“It’s fine, we can tell him together… I doubt Hvitserk would hurt you, but he has a very… Dark side that you wouldn’t like to see”

You flinched, looking at him a bit wary. You had seen Ivar angry, even furious, but you knew you hadn’t seen him at his _worst_ … And Hvitserk? Could he, as sweet and happy as he was, be like that too?

“I’m joking, Y/N” Ivar rolled his eyes when he saw your panicked face “Hvitserk won’t hurt you, and neither will I or any of my brothers, I can assure you, I don’t think you’re capable of doing something that would piss us off that much”

“Ivar… Why do you have a gun?” You asked, forgetting about the mess that was your love life for a moment “I mean… It’s even legal?" 

He chuckled, but shrugged. 

"It’s not like I can tell you” he raised an eyebrow “But I need that gun, I’m a cripple, I need a gun”

“I’ve met people that have diseases far worse than yours and didn’t go around with guns and threatening other people”

“Well that’s probably because none of those people are sons of Ragnar Lothbrok… And don’t ask, please, I don’t want to have to lie to you” he interrupted you when you opened your mouth “Y/N, the last time I told a girl about my family, she ran away and betrayed me" 

You tensed up, it was the first time he spoke about Freydis in your presence. 

"I’m not…”

“I know you are not her, but I barely know you, maybe some day” he tilted his head, looking at you.

You pouted, but didn’t push him anymore, to avoid annoying him. 

You had asked around about Freydis, but it was Ubbe who had actually told you more. 

He had told you she was beautiful, sweet, caring… That Ivar had loved her more than anything else, and that he trusted her with his life. She always had a good relationship with his brothers, and everyone loved her. 

Hearing him talking about how Ivar looked at her didn’t really help your self-esteem. 

You _envied_ her. Surely Ivar never treated her like he treated you before sleeping with you, he would have trusted her easily and… Maybe he was even more caring with her. 

He treated you far better than you had expected after all the things he said to you, but he was still Ivar, and was cold and distant sometimes, not as open as Hvitserk. 

“Well” you cleared your throat “Shall we practice for telling your brother?”

 

* * *

The first thing Hvitserk did when he saw you was hug you tightly, with a wide smile on his lips and eyes lit up. You felt the worst person in the world while hugging him back, and nearly forget that he had been _playing_ with you. 

“I’ve actually missed you” he smiled, taking you to one of the rooms upstairs. 

He had texted you an hour before, telling you to meet him at the house outside of school, that he was there with his brothers and wanted to talk to you. 

“Me too” you admitted, smiling back at him. You weren’t lying, you had missed him. He might have played you, but you had had really good times with him before that “How was Copenhagen?”

“Busy, have you ever been there?”

“No” you shrugged “But I’d like to, the only thing I’ve seen of Denmark is this school”

“Well, you’re invited then” he winked at you “We have an apartment in the centre and a house just outside the city”

“Thanks” you giggled, watching him as he sat down in the bed. 

“You can sit down, Y/N, I won’t bite you as long as you don’t ask me to” You tensed up at that, making him chuckle “I’m joking, love”

You smiled a bit and sat down next to him, biting your lip nervously. 

“Hvitserk, I’ve been thinking and… I think we should be just friends” you looked at him with doe eyes, hoping that he would understand “It’s not because I’m mad at you or anything, i just think that it wouldn’t work, and… Well, I’m seeing someone else and…”

“I know, Y/N” he sighed, smiling sadly at you “Sigurd told me, about you and Ivar” he made an annoyed face and you frowned “I can’t say I’m surprised, it was obvious but… I don’t know, I just hoped you’d give me another chance”

“I would, Hvitty, but… I just can’t, it wouldn’t be fair for you or Ivar… And I understand you two are brothers and that comes before me or anyone else, so if you want me to just get away from both of you…”

“No, no Y/N, I wouldn’t ask you to do that, not if that would hurt you or my brother, I understand you don’t want to be with me, I… _Cheated_ on you, so it’s normal… I’m just pissed off because Ivar knew that I really liked you, but… It’s fine, I suppose” he shook his head with a small smile “Just don’t let him fuck you up too bad alright?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"He’s a difficult person, Y/N, I’m sure you already noticed that, I’m just saying that if he ever gets aggressive or loses control, tell me, although I don’t think he will with you”

You nodded, a bit confused. Ivar wasn’t the most gentle person in the world, you knew that. But Hvitserk’s statement had scared you a little bit.

“Thanks Hvitty” you hugged him again, smiling when he hugged you back tightly “I hope we can be friends”

“Of course we can, love” he kissed you cheek, and just when you were going to tell him you wanted to be his friend so he would teach you some danish (Ivar had already tried, but he didn’t have enough patience), the door opened, startling you.

Honestly, you weren’t surprised to find Ivar standing on the door, eyeing you suspiciously. 

“Hello, brother” Hvitserk pressed his lips together, holding back a smile “When a door is closed, you should knock first”

“I get that you’ve already told him” Ivar’s eyes were fixed on Hvitserk’s arms around your waist.

“Yeah, I’m aware of the little _romance_ you had on my absence" 

"That we still have, brother” Ivar clenched his jaw, and you tensed up “Now, would you mind taking your filthy hands off my girl, Hvitserk?”

 _My girl_ , he had called you _my girl_. You would have been excited if Ivar didn’t have that threatening glare that made you shiver.

“And… What if I _don’t_?” Hvitserk’s hands hold you tightly, pulling you even closer to him while he teased his brother with a smirk. No matter how much you tried to escape his grip to avoid angering Ivar even more, he was too strong.

“Well, then I’ll have to cut them off”

“Guys, please” you were starting to freak out “Don’t do this… You promised…”

They ignored you and kept glaring at each other. 

“That’s how you threaten your enemies, brother? Because it’s _lame_ , I don’t know why they fear you, you look like an angered puppy, nothing more”

You widened your eyes looking at Hvitserk, and frowned in confusion when you saw him smiling. 

_What the hell?_

Then you heard it, Ivar’s laugh. It was a genuine laugh, not the sarcastic one he used when he was about to kill someone, and you understood everything.

“Oh my god you both are stupid” you scoffed, annoyed as Hvitserk started laughing too “I _believed_ that, you assholes”

“You should have seen your face” Hvitserk snorted “You thought we were going to kill each other”

“Of course I did! You were provoking him and he was looking at you… like that” you hit his arm, annoyed, and shot a glare at Ivar, who was biting his lip and containing a burst of laughter. 

“Don’t worry, love, we talked about it before you came, everything’s settled, I’m just not allowed to kiss you anymore” Hvitserk winked at you.

“Fuck off, this is not funny, I was scared”

“Sorry” Ivar shrugged, still smiling “You were too worried about this, we just decided to have a good time” you got up and walked to the door, still annoyed “Come on, don’t get mad” he tried to grab your hand, but you ignored him, going downstairs. 

Ivar and Hvitserk looked at each other, the playful smile still on their lips. 

“She’s not really angry” Hvitserk said.

“I know”

“You’re lucky, brother, I’m glad for you both” Hvitserk walked to Ivar, hugging him “I truly am, but if you hurt her I’ll cut off more than your hands, trust me”

Ivar rolled his eyes but smiled, relieved that his brother wasn’t actually angry at him. He needed _both_ of you at his side.

In the kitchen, you found Ubbe and Sigurd, drinking some beer and talking about some football match they were watching on Ubbe’s iPad. 

“Hey” you said, approaching them, they smiled at you and Sigurd raised an eyebrow when he saw your face “Your brothers are assholes”

“What are you talking about? I had no idea” Sigurd gasped sarcastically, making Ubbe laugh.

“They planned it before you came, but everything is alright, Y/N, you don’t have to worry about anything”

“I got scared” you sighed, sitting on one stool next to the kitchen island “I thought they were going to fight”

“Hvitserk and Ivar are too close, Y/N, they wouldn’t fight seriously for one girl, no offense”

“None taken" 

"Especially if Hvitserk knows how Ivar _feels_ about you”

Oh, but that _interested_ you. 

“And how does Ivar feel about me?” You tried, but Ubbe only smirked.

“Ask him yourself” he shrugged, winking at you.

Oh, you hated those brothers. 

 

* * *

Christmas was coming. Usually, you would be excited, playing Christmas carols, wearing jumpers with reindeers on them or decorating your room. It was a cliché, but it was one of your favorite holidays. 

But this year was different. You had learnt a few days before that everyone would go home for the holidays, everyone except _you_. 

You had called your mother, asking her if you could go to their house for the holidays, she sounded surprised by your request, and told you that John had booked a trip to Australia so they would spent the entire holidays in Melbourne. She said it in a tone that made you understand that you weren’t included in those plans. 

“Call your father, I’m sure he would love it if you spent Christmas with him this year” she had said before promising she would send a postcard from Australia and saying goodbye. 

When she hung up, you realized it had been the first time you’d talked to her since they left you in the school.

You didn’t have the best relationship with your father. When he divorced your mother, he went to Paris and started a small business that turned into a multinational a few years after. He got married again and had children, you went to visit him a few times, but after your last visit, two years ago, he hadn’t made the effort to see you again. He only called you for your birthday, and he forgot about the day, so he just called you to tell you he remembered you were born in that month. 

You had called him a few times, but he didn’t pick up at first. He called you when you were about to give up and just lie down on your bed, assimilating that you’d have to stay in that place for the holidays.

“Hello” you said casually, clearing your throat. 

“Y/N” your father’s voice made you smile a bit “You called me?”

“Hey, yeah, I did…”

“Sorry, I was busy, what did you want?”

You bit your lip.

“I was just wondering… Well, you surely know that I’m on a Danish school now”

“I thought you were in London”

You sighed, trying not to start yelling.

“I was in London two years ago" 

"Oh, yeah, well… So you’re now in Denmark”

“Yes, I am in Denmark, everyone in the school is going home for holidays… I called mom, but she’s going to Australia, so I was hoping… Can I go to Paris with you? To spend the holidays there”

There was a silence, so long that you even thought he had hung up. 

“Y/N, dear, I’m so sorry but that is not going to be possible”

“Why?” You tried your best not to whine.

“Can’t you just stay at the school? You’ll have more fun with your friends in there”

“Yeah, I suppose I can but…” You muttered, a bit taken aback. 

“Perfect then, I’ll send you money if you need it” he said relieved, making you frown and bit your lip “Hey, I need to go now, bye Y/N”

“Okay, bye d…"he hung up. 

You locked your phone, sniffling and trying to dry the tears that had started to fall down your cheeks, rubbing your eyes to try and calm down. You couldn’t cry about that. It was stupid and not worth it. 

But you couldn’t help it. 

A knock on your door startled you, and you quickly tried to get rid of any evidence of your little breakdown before answering the door.

You thought it would be Elise, who had forgot her keys, or maybe Alfred. But it was Ivar who was standing there, with a stern expression and a frown on his face.

"We were supposed to meet in my room one hour ago” he said annoyed “To study, remember?”

“ _Fuck_ , Ivar, sorry” you whined, you totally forgot about him “I was… Busy, I’m sorry”

“Have you been crying?” he narrowed his eyes, scanning your face.

“No, I… Haven’t” you weren’t able to make any excuse, shrugging “Do you want to come in? We can study here”

He entered the room and you closed the door, trying your best not to look at him. 

“Y/N” he grabbed your hand when you tried to walk past him to get your books from the desk “Talk to me, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Alfred or his idiotic brother?” He clenched his jaw. He didn’t like the relationship you had with Alfred, he didn’t trust him. 

“What? No Ivar, no” you shook your head “No one hurt me… Well, not _directly_ ”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll find out by myself, your choice”

“Fine” you rolled your eyes “I called my parents, both of them have plans for the holidays, I have to stay here” you sighed.

He frowned, but shrugged.

“That’s all?” he shook his head “You don’t have to stay here”

You glared at him. You knew it was stupid, but it had hurt you deeply.

“Ivar, if you don’t understan…”

“I understand everything, Y/N” he sighed “And I’m telling you, don’t cry because you don’t have to stay here”

“I…”

“Listen” he rolled his eyes “You can come home”

“What…? To _your_ home?" 

"Yes, to my home, with me, my brothers and my family… Well, my mother, but my father will be there for Christmas, and Floki and Helga too, I suppose" 

You felt like crying again, this time in happiness. 

God, you’d _love_ to spend Christmas with him. 

"Are you sure?” You bit your lip. 

“Yes, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have asked you to come" 

"And your family…”

“I’m sure they won’t have any problem, and if they do I honestly don’t care”

You smiled a bit, feeling your heart beat even more quickly.

“Okay”

He seemed surprised by that, and you smiled at him when he fixed his beautiful eyes in yours. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, honestly I’m terrified about meeting your family, but I’d love to spend the holidays with you, Ivar”

He smiled, and you pressed your forehead against his, forgetting everything about your parents’ questionable behavior. 

“Perfect, and don’t worry about my family, I’m the worst one”

 

* * *

“Y/N, I know you are smarter than you think and that you don’t need this intense study, but… Could you just _focus_?”

“I can’t” you bit your lip playfully “I honestly _can’t_ ”

“Why?” He asked annoyed while reading your notes, furrowing his brows whenever he saw something that shouldn’t be there.

You pouted, tilting your head to one side and looking at him intensely.

How could you tell him that you had been staring at him, hypnotized by the way his lips moved whenever he spoke, how his stunning eyes scanned the pages, and how his fingers played with a pen that actually belonged to you.

You did not feel like studying anymore. 

So instead of answering him, you just took your notes off his hands, and before he could start screaming at you, you kissed him, tangling your fingers on his hair to prevent him from getting away from you. 

He closed his eyes almost immediately, smirking into the kiss and sneaking his arms around your waist, pulling you into his lap and laying down on your bed. 

“You’re not going to pass your exams like this” he muttered between kisses.

“I don’t care, Lothbrok, shut the fuck up” you breathed, capturing his lips with yours again. 

He laughed, amused by your eagerness.

His fingers found his way under your skirt, and massaged your wet sex through your underwear, humming when he felt your hips answering to his touch. 

“You’re in the mood” he bit your neck roughly, making you gasp and close your eyes “Okay, what about this? One orgasm, one chapter of the Mythology book” he smirked “And I won’t touch you until you learn it”

“Okay, I already know the first one, please” you begged, moving your hips against his hand.

“Alright” he rolled on top of you, making you lie down on your back, and his fingers put your underwear aside, rubbing your clit. You moaned and arched your back, bucking your hips. He hid his face into your neck, and started kissing and nibbling on that soft spot you had just under your ear. His fingers then started thrusting into you, you moaned even louder, grabbing his arm and moving your hips. The way he curled his fingers, just on that spot, and the way his lips moved against your skin and his breath grew heavier were too much for you to handle. 

“ _Ivar_ ” you moaned, making him move his lips to your ear. His eyes, dark with lust, were fixed on your face, enjoying your expressions. 

“Yes?” He chuckled.

“Ivar please… I want to… Oh, fuck”

“You want to what?” He was enjoying it, that bastard 

“I want to cum, please” you managed to say. 

“Then do it” he simply said, and started rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

You lost it, and came moaning his name while digging your nails into his arm making him gasp and smile. 

He took his fingers out of you while you were still dizzy from your orgasm, he licked them clean while taking the book you had thrown to the floor with his other hand. 

You looked at him pouting, hoping he would be merciful and maybe eat you out before making you study the next chapter. 

“Come on” he tossed the book in your direction, making you groan “Chapter two; Yggdrasil and the Nine Worlds”

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure, Ivar?" Ubbe didn't seem too convinced about what his brother proposed "You know what happened last time"

Ivar rolled his eyes. Since he told his brothers he had invited you to spend the holidays at their home, Ubbe had been worried and had tried to make him think about it twice before making a decision. And even now, when they were all relaxing on his and Hvitserk's room, he had to keep pestering him.

"Y/N is not Freydis, Ubbe" Hvitserk rolled his eyes at his brother's comment "She's nicer, and in my opinion, prettier... Have you told mor, Ivar?"

He sighed, knowing he should have called his mother sooner, but... Aslaug had been too over protective with him all his life, but since Freydis she had been _paranoid_ , afraid someone would dare hurt her precious boy.

"I haven't yet"

"Well maybe you should mention it to her before an unknown girl appears in front of her door asking where is her little boy's bedroom"

"I will" Ivar sighed, annoyed "I just don't want her going all crazy"

"She's gonna go all crazy anyway... What if she decides she doesn't want her at home?" Sigurd raised an eyebrow. 

"I will just take her to the apartment then" Ivar shrugged "I understand mother, I really do, but I'm old enough to have a girlfriend without her _babying_ me, you know"

"She's worried about you" Ubbe defended her "As am I, look, Y/N looks like an amazing girl, but you don't really _know_ her, Ivar..."

"I'm bored of this conversation, Ubbe"

His older brother sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly while Ivar lit up a cigarette looking through the window. 

"I'm gonna go" Hvitserk stood up from his bed, yawning before kneeling beside his bed and taking out some weed from under his mattress "I have to meet some guy to give him this... Ubbe, are you coming?" 

"Yes" he quickly got up from Ivar's bed, where he had been sitting "Let's go... Sigurd?"

For once, Sigurd wasn't playing the guitar, so he just nodded and walked to the door. 

Ivar sighed, looking at his phone. He should really call his mother. He had told you she already knew and cannot wait to meet you because you were scared in case she didn't want you to go to her home. 

Before he could stop himself, he picked up his phone and unlocked it, entering his contacts and calling Aslaug. 

He took a drag of his cigarette, knowing she would be busy and probably wouldn't pick up her phone. 

But, of course, she did. 

"Hello Ivar" her motherly tone and sweet voice made him smile. He loved his mother more than anyone else.

"Hi mor" he answered "Are you busy?"

"No, no, I just got off the phone with your father" she sighed "To tell him to come home for Christmas... Why?" 

"Nothing, it's just... I wanted to talk to you for a bit, and tell you something..."

"Oh" she sounded surprised, but happy "Of course, my love, what do you want to talk about?" 

"It's... Nothing important" he sighed "Just that... Well, maybe Ubbe has already told you but... I met someone"

Both of them stayed silent for almost a minute. Ivar could only hear the fast beating of his heart, and that annoyed him. Why was he so nervous? His mother's opinion was the most important one, yes but... It wasn't a big deal.

"Ivar..." She sounded concerned, and a part of him cursed himself for making her worry "Honey, don't you think it's too soon...?"

"It's not, I met someone I like and... Well, I think I'm dating her" he bit his lip, taking another drag of his cigarette "She's not like Freydis, mor"

"Ivar I don't want to see you hurt again"

"Why is everyone saying that? I'm not a child, mother, I know I made a mistake trusting her, but I won't make that mistake again, Y/N doesn't have a place to stay during holidays, so I offered her to stay at our house, but if you don't want her there I'll just go with her to the apartment" 

Aslaug sighed, knowing he would do whatever he wanted to anyway. 

"No, bring her home, it's okay, I'd like to meet her if she means that much for you" Ivar could even hear the smile on her lips, and felt bad for talking to her in that way. 

"Okay, thank you" he sighed "You'll like her, I promise" he smiled softly "I know you will"

* * *

 

 

You stumbled across the hall, trying to stay on your feet and not fall down. Maybe you shouldn't have drank that last vodka shot... Or the other ten.

Somehow, Elise had convinced you to ask Hvitserk for some alcohol, and he had gladly given you a bottle for free, as he was the only one who would ever be able to sneak alcohol in the school. He had laughed when you went to see him, blushing while asking for a bottle. He had thought you were cute. And of course gave you the bottle without asking. 

You'd left Elise flirting with some boy you didn't know, and you had actually left because this boy's friend seemed to like you, and he was very... _Persistent_. 

Your feet took you to the room 994. You didn't even realize where were you until you looked at the familiar door and frowned. You really hoped that Ivar or Hvitserk were in the room and hadn't decided to go and have a little party at the house. 

You knocked softly, not wanting to make much noise but probably failing as you didn't really hear anything except for a strong ringing in your ears. 

You were going to have a _hell_ of a hangover. 

The door opened, and you couldn't help but sigh when you saw Ivar, dressed on the basic white t-shirt and the black sweatpants he used as pajamas, with a scowl on his face and an eyebrow raised. 

"Good night" you whispered, giggling "Are you awake?" You asked before realizing what you had just said and bursting in laughter.

Ivar looked amused, and almost smirked while answering you. 

"Yes I am... And you're drunk" 

"I'm not" you shook your head, trying to put on a serious face but failing miserably. 

"How the hell did you get drunk?" 

"With _alcohol_ " you shrugged, making him roll his eyes "Is Hvitserk here?"

"Why are you looking for my brother?" Ivar almost growled.

"I'm not, I just wanted to know if he's sleeping, I wouldn't like to wake him up" you tried to sound seductive, but as you tried to lean onto the door to look sexier, you tripped over yourself and almost fell down. Ivar's free arm caught you, and you immediately pressed your body against his. The worst thing of being in a secret relationship (because you were in a relationship... _right_?) was not being able to hug and kiss him whenever you wanted to. 

"Can I stay with you?" You muttered with your lips hovering over his ear, making him shiver and tense up "I don't want to go back to my room, Elise is probably fucking with that boy" you whined.

"Yes, come on, I want to see your face tomorrow when you wake up with the most spectacular hangover in history"

He closed the door after you, and put his crutch next to the bed, leaned onto the wall, while he looked at you snuggling into his bed. He honestly thought you would fell asleep immediately, so you startled him when you hugged him as he was still getting into the bed. 

"Gods, Y/N, you're freezing" he frowned, trying to get as far away from you as possible.

You pouted, grabbing his shirt to try and pull him closer to you.

"And you're warm" you muttered " _Warm me up_ "

He chuckled when one of your hands traveled between his legs to touch him over his clothes.

"Hasn't the vodka warmed you up enough?" He pushed your hand away softly, making you pout again. 

"How do you know it was vodka?" You tilted your head, and Ivar found adorable the way your doe eyes looked at him, lit up in confusion. 

"Because you smell like a fucking vodka distillery, Y/N" he rolled his eyes, making you giggle "Now, go to sleep or I'll kick you out of my room"

He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep and ignoring the way you curled up against him, sighing happily.

But when he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he found you awake, looking at him with a serious expression.

"What? Y/N, go to sleep now or..."

"Ivar, do you think I'm pretty?" 

Your question left him speechless for a few seconds. He honestly didn't expect that.

" _What_?" He repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Do you like me?"

He blinked a few times and then looked away, scoffing.

"I don't usually make out or fuck with people I consider ugly, Y/N" he answered sarcastically "And I already answered that question"

"Do you _love_ me?" You asked softly, looking at him with your heart beating faster and faster.

That morning, you had had breakfast with a girl who sat next to you in Literature, who was really happy because that day was her third anniversary with her boyfriend. She had told you that it wasn't easy, that sometimes they would fight and tell each other things they didn't mean, but then she explained how she felt every time she saw him, how her heart would beat faster and her cheeks would blush. How she couldn't control herself around him and how she melted whenever he smiled or kissed her. 

And you had realized you felt the same with Ivar.

You didn't want to tell him, too shy and afraid that he would say he didn't feel the same. What would you do if he said that? Or worse, what would you do if he didn't say anything? _Like now_.

Ivar wasn't looking at you anymore, hoping you would fell asleep before he had to answer and forget about it the next morning. 

"I do love you" you admitted, biting you lip and holding back your tears. 

 _Don't try and make Ivar talk about his feelings, that only happened once and it went wrong for him_ , Ubbe had told you a few days ago. 

He was right then. 

Ivar didn't answer you, he stayed silent, looking at the dark ceiling and with his heart beating faster and faster. The fact that you just said you loved him should have made him smile, but he couldn't stop thinking about the last time someone said that to him, and how it felt completely _different_. 

He couldn't tell you he loved you because he _wasn't sure_ he did. 

No he didn't love you, not yet at least. 

Ivar felt your tears wetting his shirt, but he still didn't look at you as you moved to turn around and get away from him, curling up at the other side of the bed while trying to hid your sobs. 

You shouldn't have said anything.

If you were Freydis, maybe he would have kissed you while telling you he loved you too.He would have smiled at you, looking at you with that look that Ubbe had tried to describe to you. Maybe he would have made love to you. 

But you weren't Freydis, and never would be. You knew where you were getting into, anyway, everyone had warned you about it, even his brothers. Ivar had only loved one woman in his life, and she would be probably the last one. 

The worst thing was that even knowing that your relationship with him would probably be like that; with you loving him and he just caring about you, you were more than willing to stay with him. 

* * *

 

 

_Ivar couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was on the couch, reading a book with the TV on, playing with her own hair and with her beautiful eyes wide open, surprised and excited about something she was reading on the book.  
_

_He sighed, putting the keys into one of the pockets of his coat and leaving it inside the wardrobe next to the door. It had been an awful day, and he wasn't able to go back home before dinner, as he promised her. Floki had discovered one of Aelle's boys trying to get information about the Ragnarsson's last movements around the city, and he had had to take care of him before going back._

_He still remembered the screams and pleas of the poor boy. He was merely a kid, but his death would send a message to Aelle and Ecbert. Stop trying to fuck with us._

_"You're late"_

_Her sweet voice, adorned with a pretended annoyance that only made her even more irresistible, made him smile again. When was the last time he had smiled that much in a few minutes?_

_"I'm sorry, love, I had to take care of something"_

_She pouted, standing up and walking over to him. She was wearing one of the white shirts he had on his wardrobe. It suited her._

_Her beautiful blonde hair was loose, framing her angelic face in a way that nearly made Ivar's heart stop. Her blue eyes fixed on his as she approached him._

_When her lips touched his, he groaned. They had just seen each other a few hours ago, but he had missed her so much..._

_"I made dinner" she whispered with a giggle, caressing his cheek "It must be cold by now, but I wanted to eat with you"_

_"Just let me change this clothes" he looked at her in awe, not understanding how he was lucky enough to have her._

_"Do you need help?" She smiled to him while kissing his cheek._

_Ivar shook his head, kissing her forehead before getting away from her, walking down the hall to the giant bedroom._

_He left his crutches next to the bed and sat down, groaning when he finally got to sit down and relax his legs._

_Gods, they had given him a rough time that day._

_He was just taking off his shirt when he heard her entering the room. She got onto the bed and crawled to him. He was already smiling again when she hugged him._

_"Freydis" he sighed, even if he wanted it as much as she did "We need to eat first" he cleared his throat when her lips traveled down his neck "We'll have time for this after dinner"_

_"But I want to help you to relax" she practically moaned into his ear "Every meal tastes better after sex, Ivar"_

_The way she whispered his name, at the same time her hands roamed over his body, made him give up._

_Sex with her was always amazing. She made him feel like a God, praising him and telling him how much she loved him, caressing his skin and even kissing his legs before her tongue licked his hard cock, making him curse and moan out loud._

_"I want to take care of you" she had whispered on his ear, straddling him before kissing him again._

_Both of them forgot about the cold dinner waiting for them in the kitchen, as Ivar felt he didn't need anything more than her to live. It sounded cheesy, but he had everything he needed in that bed with him, riding him._

_They fell asleep together, limbs intertwined and a smile on their lips. Ivar whispered an I love you before falling asleep, and he never heard her answer. He just assumed she felt the same, how could she not, after sharing that moment with him?_

_Well, he was wrong._

* * *

 

 

Ivar woke up hearing some strange noises. Coughing and panting, and then some shooting words and someone... _Throwing up_?

He quickly sat down on the bed and took his crutches, cursing when he got up and felt the strong pain on his legs again. Great, it was one of _those_ days. 

He ignored the pain as he walked to the bathroom, opening the door to find you kneeling beside the toilet, with tears falling down your cheeks and coughing. Hvitserk was kneeled next to you, holding back you hair and caressing your back softly with one hand. 

"Hey" his brother looked at him with a small smile "I found her here, sleeping on the floor... She's been throwing up for a while now"

Ivar frowned, looking at you in concern. Why hadn't you woke him up it you weren't feeling good?

Then he remembered.

_I do love you._

Yeah, it was probably because of that.

"It's your fault, why did you give her that bottle?"

"Hey, she asked me to, I wasn't going to deny some fun to the poor girl" Hvitserk shrugged "Now come here and hold her hair back, I'm gonna get some water and a clean towel"

Ivar sat down next to you, taking your hair on his hands and caressing your head softly. His mother used to do that when he was feeling pain, and it always calmed him down. He hoped you felt the same. 

Your body relaxed against his, you breathed deeply and even smiled a bit. You remembered what had happened the night before, but decided to ignore it as it only would hurt you.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, not only referring to your current state. He may not love you yet, but he couldn't stand hurting you. 

You managed to nod your head before starting coughing again, this time leaning more into the toilet to throw up again. 

Ivar sighed, his hand on your back, trying to calm you down while Hvitserk came back, kneeling next to you.

"Here" he offered you the towel, which you accepted with a weak _thank you_ that made Ivar's heart sink. 

When you had cleaned your mouth, Hvitserk gave you the water. 

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, smiling softly at you.

"Yes" you said with a weak voice, and then groaned "I'm not drinking anymore in my life"

That made the brothers chuckle, remembering all those times they said the same. 

"You should get some sleep" said Ivar while Hvitserk helped you to get up.

"Elise is probably with that guy" you sighed.

"Stay here, then" Ivar growled while getting up "I have to go to class, but you can stay"

You nodded weakly, walking over his bed and almost moaning when your sore body touched the soft mattress. 

Hvitserk looked at his brother as if he knew something had happened, but didn't say anything and went to his wardrobe to get his uniform and get dressed. He had spent the night with Margrethe and Ubbe, and had a shower in the morning with Margrethe, knowing that Ivar probably would have _company_. What he didn't expect was to find that company on the bathroom floor, crying and throwing up. 

He wouldn't ask his brother about it with you present, but he would eventually do it.

* * *

 

Ivar couldn't concentrate in class. He actually missed you sitting next to him and pretending you hated him as his fingers played with the hem of your skirt. 

He felt guilty, for dreaming about Freydis and thinking about her while being with you, but it wasn't like he could control that, _right_? 

But when he was about to get up and go to his room, where he hoped you still were, someone sat next to him. 

He was about to yell at the person who dared to sit next to him when he obviously didn't want company, glaring at them when he noticed who he was. 

" _Alfred_ " his voice sounded even angrier than he actually felt. Why was this little brat bothering him now? Gods how he wished he had killed him when he had the chance.

"Ivar" he smiled politely at him, which made Ivar clench his jaw.

"What do you want? I'm busy" he scoffed. 

"The teacher is coming now, I'm afraid your business will have to wait until the class is over"

He groaned. Alfred should be thankful Ivar didn't have an axe with him because probably it would end up buried into his head.

"Where is Y/N?"

Ivar's brows raised when he heard him. 

"Why should I know?"

"She didn't go down to have breakfast, and has missed all her classes, I know Elise and her had a little party with some friends last night, but she's not in her room either, so I supposed she was with you, but you're here so..."

"Why would she be with me?"

Alfred chuckled.

"Ivar, you can stop pretending, Y/N is not very subtle when she sees you" 

He tensed up. He didn't care if you told your friends, or if some other student caught the both of you having sex in one classroom, as had happened a few days before, but he didn't want Alfred knowing. Not Ecbert's grandson. 

"So, where's she?"

"Why do you care?"

"She happens to be my friend, and I know you, Ivar, I'm worried about her"

Ivar smiled, looking away before glaring at him again.

"If you think I would hurt her, you don't know me"

"I do" Alfred was now serious, his lips pressed together "I just want to know where is she, if she's okay, it's dangerous being with you"

"She's fine" he finally replied "She just has a hangover, leave her rest"

Alfred sighed.

"Don't _hurt_ her"

And then he left, leaving a fuming Ivar alone and wishing he could beat him to death.

* * *

 

You woke up for the third time that day when you heard the door closing. You had gotten up before to wash your teeth with one of the new toothbrushes Ivar and Hvitserk had in the bathroom which you were going to keep and to eat a few cookies Hvitserk had hidden under his bed. Then you had had fallen asleep again, but this time Ivar was there too, and he looked angry.

"Hey" he said, frowning when he saw you awake "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up"

"It's fine" you smiled softly at him "What happened?"

Ivar sighed, sitting on the bed next to you.

"Alfred knows it" 

You furrowed your brows. You hadn't told anyone, not even Elise... How had he found out?

"I didn't..."

"I know, it's okay"

You bit your lip, not knowing if you should go or stay. Maybe he wanted some time alone. 

He didn't move as you got out of bed, shivering when you felt the cool air on your naked skin. You had got ridden of your clothes while in bed, sleeping only with your underwear, and now you regretted it. 

"Where are you going?" He looked at you as you tried to find your skirt. 

"I... Thought you..." You sighed, feeling stupid. Why were you being so cautious with him? "I thought you would like me to go"

"I don't" he just answered, and grabbed your arm to get you into the bed again "Stay with me, Y/N" he whispered. 

You complied happily, getting under the warm covers again and snuggling against him. 

In less than two minutes, he had you beneath him, with your legs around him, kissing you roughly and with his cold hands roaming all over your body. You kissed him back, tangling your hands on his hair and moving your hips against his. 

When his fingers caressed your sex, you opened your eyes to look at him. His movements were slower and softer than usually, but he still pinned you down to the mattress while pushing two of his fingers inside you. 

You bit your lip to hold back a loud moan and panted, closing your eyes again. His thumb pressed on your clit, sending waves of pleasure to your belly, where you felt a familiar tension. 

"Ivar" you moaned, incapable of holding back. He growled and rewarded you adding another finger, stretching your walls even more. You almost screamed, grabbing his arm and feeling his muscles contract as he thrusted his fingers into you. 

"Fuck" you cursed, throwing your head back as you bucked your hips up " _Ivar_ " you couldn't help but moan his name, loudly and with your legs shaking. 

He could have came just by seeing you scream his name in pleasure, but he managed to control himself, kissing you harshly as he helped you ride your orgasm until you pushed his hand away, too sensitive. 

He let you unbuckle his pants and take his hardened cock in your hand, biting your lip. 

" _Fuck_ _me_ " you begged, biting his earlobe as you pumped him in your hand. Ivar moaned, pushing your hand away and leaning to one side to get a condom from his bedside table. 

When he thrusted into you, both of you moaned at the unison. It was like you had been made to accommodate him. He filled you completely, and you took him so well. 

Ivar hid his face on the crook of your neck, grunting and moaning, smirking when you moaned his name, and rewarding you with extra-hard thrusts. 

You couldn't help yourself and told him again, moaning next to his ear and with your nails digging into his back while you had your second orgasm. 

"I _love_ you, Ivar"

He didn't stop until he came too, moaning and panting in pleasure. He couldn't say it back to you, no matter how hard he tried to. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, for what I did, for what I'm doing and for what I'll do"

Alfred was right, he was dangerous and he would hurt you eventually, if he hadn't done that yet.

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ivar was acting _weird_. 

You honestly thought he would break up with you, as he was distant and you no longer spent nights in his room. 

But he didn't.

Maybe he didn't realize he was hurting you more by ignoring you most of the time, only paying you attention for an hour or so.

You even started hating yourself. A part of you wanted to tell him to _fuck of_ f, you weren't some plaything he could use to entertain himself for a while and then throw away until he felt like playing with it again. You were a person, a human being with feelings and he was hurting those feelings. You had all the right to break up with him, and sometimes you swore to yourself you'd do it the next time you saw him. 

But then there was the other part. The part that loved him too much to get away from him. The part that couldn't live with him. 

It had only been four months since you met him. How could you be so in love? It didn't make sense. 

But you respected his decision. He needed space, and he didn't trust you enough to let you inside his walls, not yet. And you respected that, giving him the time he needed. 

It angered you to know that you'd wait for him no matter what.

Though that day there was another thing on your mind.

Everyone would leave the next morning, back home for the holidays. And as Ivar hadn't talked to you about it again, you supposed you were staying. 

As Elise packed, you were laying on your bed. Looking at her and fighting the tears.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Y/N?" she frowned "My parents wouldn't mind"

"It's okay" you smiled at her "I have the entire library for myself, I can't wait to read all the books!"

She sighed, smiling softly at you.

"I'm gonna go see Alice now" she winked at you "Do you want to come?" 

"No, it's okay" you shrugged "I'm going to sleep a bit, I'm tired" 

She nodded and kissed your cheek before going out of the room. 

You closed your eyes after checking your phone. Ivar hadn't texted you since yesterday, and you had some hope he would do it soon, because you'd like to say goodbye to him. 

And just when you were about to fall asleep, someone knocked at your door. You practically jumped out of bed and ran to the door. 

Your smile faded when you saw Hvitserk.

"Hey" he chuckled "Sorry for the disappointment but I'm not Ivar, can I enter?" 

You nodded, letting him in before closing the door. 

"Sorry" you sighed, sitting on your bed again "I'm just a desperate teenager in need of her boyfriend" you rolled your eyes. 

"It's okay" he winked at you, still smiling "I just came to see if you have everything packed already"

You blinked a few times before answering.

"What?"

Hvitserk sighed.

"Y/N, _princess_ , tomorrow we're leaving for the holidays"

"I know, I..." you frowned "I'm staying here though, I cannot go with any of my parents"

"I thought Ivar told you to come home with us" he raised his brows.

"Yeah, he did but... I thought..." you cleared your throat, confused "I thought Ivar wouldn't want me to go"

Hvitserk rubbed his eyes.

"Y/N, has Ivar told you that?"

"No, but...."

"Then you're still invited, if you want to come, you can, besides I'm inviting you too"

"Are you...?"

"Where is your suitcase?" 

* * *

 

 

Ivar frowned at his phone. He had called you at least four times now, wanting to know if you'd be willing to come and sleep with him that night. He knew you were mad at him, and he could understand that... He only wanted to know if you were still going with him on the holidays. 

But you ignored his calls and texts. The whole evening. He hadn't seen you at dinner, but decided to give you space and didn't go to your room to look for you.

Ivar raised his head when he heard Hvitserk entering the room. He had a big smile on his face. 

"Hello little brother" 

"Where were you?" Ivar scoffed "Father called"

"Yeah, I know, Ubbe texted me" he laid down on his bed "I was with Y/N"

Ivar turned his head, clenching his jaw.

"What were you doing with Y/N?"

Hvitserk chuckled.

"Calm down, Ivar, I didn't fuck your girl, I was only helping her to pack her things for tomorrow"

"She's coming?" 

"Of course she is, she thought you didn't want her to, but I convinced her otherwise"

He sighed, looking at his phone again. You still hadn't answered. 

"Is she angry at me?"

"Just a bit, I think, but not as much as I thought she would be with you being an enormous asshole"

Ivar rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Hvitserk"

"Why, Ivar? It's the truth, you cried like a lost puppy when Freydis left you, after telling her how much you loved her, and now you're playing with Y/N the same way, just because you're incapable of moving on"

"You don't know shit, Hvitserk" Ivar throw his phone to the floor, clenching his fists.

"I know that you don't deserve her, Ivar, and if you're planning on keep pining after your ex girlfriend, you better break up with her, before she realizes she can do better and leaves you too"

Oh, he could have killed him in that moment. If he could just get up and hit his stupid face with the crutch... But Hvitserk was quick and Ivar knew he was actually right, so he just scoffed and laid on his bed.

"You better change that attitude this holidays or mother is going to slap you for treating Y/N like that"

* * *

 

 

The morning started really bad. 

 _Awfully_. 

You hadn't got any sleep, and when you got up to get ready, you discovered you had ran out of concealer and you'd have to meet Ivar's mother with those giant dark circles under your eyes. 

 _Lovely_. 

Your hair was a mess too, you had washed it the night before, but you had to wear a woolen hat to avoid looking like Cruella de Vil. 

It felt nice to wear some jeans and your favorite sweater, for a change. You were starting to hate skirts. 

As you waited for Hvitserk to knock at your door and help you with your suitcase, you almost ran out of nails to bite. Why were you so freaking nervous? Okay, maybe what you had heard about Aslaug made her the most intimidating woman on earth, but Ivar had said she was nice... 

Suddenly, staying in school wasn't a bad idea. 

But just when you were about to start unpacking and say you felt sick and wanted to stay in your room, someone knocked at your door.

You were waiting for Hvitserk, but you came face to face with Ivar. 

Elise had already gone home a few hours ago, as she was going to her parents' cottage in Norway and had to take a flight, she had made you promise you'd text her and tell her everything. She thought you were going as a friend of Hvitserk's.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking away from you... Was he _nervous_? "We have to go"

"Yeah, I'm... Ready" you took your phone, your backpack and the suitcase and went out of the room, closing the door.

Ivar smiled a bit when he saw your Hello Kitty suitcase, and touched your hat. 

"You look cute" he shrugged, and it made you smile. Suddenly, you didn't care you hadn't apply any make up and felt the most beautiful girl in the world. 

He was walking with only one crutch, and he seemed to be in a good mood. You didn't say it out loud but it probably was because he was going to see his mother. He always had that smile on his face when he was talking to her on the phone. 

Outside the main building there were a lot of stunning cars, you almost fell down the stairs for staring at an amazing red Porsche parked in front of you. 

Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd were standing next to a beautiful black Jeep.

"Wow" you raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"It's Ubbe's, father bought it for him when he passed the driving test" Ivar chuckled next to you as you approached his brother's car "It's his baby, he cares for it even more than for his own family"

"My father gave me a pair of boots for my birthday and I thought he was being generous" you muttered, biting your lip. You could feel Ivar smiling next to you. 

"Considering the fact that your father is an asshole, Y/N, I'd be more than happy with that" 

You frowned at him. The fact that _he_ called another people assholes was almost ironic. But he was right nevertheless.  

Hvitserk winked at you and Ubbe smiled brightly. Sigurd was busy trying to connect his phone to the car's speakers.

"Nice car" you complimented. Ubbe sighed in delight, touching it softly.

"I know, it's beautiful... I love it more than I love anything else" he winked at you "But don't tell Margrethe"

Ivar scoffed and shook his head while Hvitserk laughed, putting your suitcase inside the trunk. 

"Is she not coming?" You frowned.

"She'll go later, with her car... She and mother do not have a very good relationship" Ubbe shrugged "So I think we can get going"

Hvitserk nodded and opened the door, getting inside and moving to the other side, leaving space for you and another person. You climbed (yes, climbed because that thing was fucking huge) into the car and sat in the middle. Sigurd was going to sit next to you, but Ivar grabbed his arm.

"Sit on the front" he said "I'll seat here"

Sigurd looked at him with his eyebrows raised, but nodded and stepped aside.

"Are you sure, Ivar?" Ubbe frowned, looking at his legs. 

"Yes, I'm okay today" he just shrugged and entered the car more easily than you could have imagined, leaving the crutch on the floor. 

You heard Hvitserk chuckling next to you.

You had expected to get some sleep on your way to their house, to rest a bit and maybe calm your nerves. But it was impossible as they took turns to put their favorite music and were constantly fighting for it. 

"Okay, now it's Y/N's turn" said Ubbe, and Ivar gave the phone to you. You dried the tears from your face (result of an intense laughter after Ivar tried to hit Sigurd with the crutch for saying that Frank Ocean could not be considered an artist) and took it.

"Please don't play anything girly" Sigurd groaned. 

" _Girly_?" You raised an eyebrow "Since when there's different music for boys and for girls?"

"Just don't play Justin Bieber or any of those people" he shrugged. You shrugged and searched for one song, smiling with mischief. 

All of them groaned when Justin Bieber's _Baby_ started playing, and though they protested and tried to turn it off, you could see Hvitserk moving his leg at the rhythm of the song and Ivar actually whispered the lyrics.

The rest of the journey was more relaxed, and you were brave enough to lean your head on Ivar's shoulder. He tensed up, but eventually he leaned his head against yours. 

* * *

 

 

If you were impressed when you saw Valhalla Academy, you almost choked when you saw the Lothbrok's house. Or should you say _mansion_?

It was huge. Bigger than any house you had ever seen. It had a large garden around it, full of trees and Hvitserk said there was a pool on the backyard. 

There was a woman on the front porch, a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair. When she approached the car, you had to remind yourself to close your mouth. She was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen.

_Yeah, this family has amazing genes indeed._

She hugged Ubbe and Hvitserk with a smile on her face, a smile that widened even more when Ivar got out of the car. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back, muttering something. When they got away from each other, Aslaug caressed his face, looking at him lovingly. It made you wish you had a mother like that. 

She tried to hug Sigurd too, but he only stopped next to her for a few seconds and didn't even look at her on the face. You noticed her smile faded, but she let her son go and then turned to you. 

You bit your lip and tried to smile, too intimidated by her.

"Hi" you said shyly, and heard Ubbe and Hvitserk chuckling behind you. 

"Mor, this is Y/N" said Ivar "My..."

"Hello!" she looked happier to meet you that you thought "I'm Aslaug, it's really nice to meet you" she hugged you softly, making you blush "Ivar has told me a lot about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" you smiled at her, glancing at a blushed Ivar who avoided your eyes "Thanks for letting me stay during the holidays"

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, my dear" she smiled warmly at you "It's a pleasure to have you here... Well, let's get inside, you must be hungry and tired..."

* * *

 

 

You weren't sleeping with Ivar. 

Well, you already knew it, considering how distant he had been the past few weeks. But a part of you, that naïve part of you, thought that maybe outside of school...

You weren't complaining, you had an entire room for yourself, and it was huge. It was at the other side of the hall, away from Ivar's. You didn't know what to think about that. 

The window offered an impressive view of the backyard, and you could see the pool Hvitserk was talking about. You hoped they only used it on summer. 

After eating a short lunch in the kitchen with Aslaug, you had retired to your room, planning on sleeping a bit and maybe calling your parents to tell them where you were, you weren't sure they'd care, though. 

But the brothers didn't approve of your plans. 

Hvitserk knocked at your door only fifteen minutes after you had laid down on the bed.

"Get up, sleeping beauty" he opened the door "Ivar and I are taking you to visit Copenhagen"

"Seriously, Hvitserk? Today?"

"Yeah, come on" he winked at you "I promised you I'd take you someday, didn't I?"

They didn't hear your protest, and you found yourself on the back of a white Mercedes, in your way to Copenhagen. Ivar had been in a good mood the whole day, something you had never witnessed in your life. He almost seemed nervous around you, he was acting even more weird than in school. 

Copenhagen was really nice, Hvitserk seemed overexcited of being your guide for the day, he even taught you some words in danish, which you honestly forgot like three minutes later. Ivar followed you, rolling his eyes at his brother and smiling softly when you frowned and asked Hvitserk to repeat the name of the place you were visiting. 

The cold and the walking soon made his legs sore, and he urged you to enter some warm place to rest a bit. 

You ended up in a cozy cafeteria, sipping on a hot chocolate while Hvitserk devoured as many muffins as he could get and Ivar took pictures to show them to their mother so she would scold him later. 

"So, do you like Copenhagen?" it was the first time since you arrived to his house that Ivar actually talked to you, and you looked around to make sure he was talking to you before answering.

"I do, it's more beautiful than I thought" you tried to smile "Though Hvitserk is the worst tourist guide I've ever seen"

He looked at you, narrowing his eyes with an offended expression, making you laugh. 

"He is" Ivar scoffed "I'll be your guide next time"

"Okay, as neither of you is capable of appreciating me as I deserve, I'm gonna go and talk to that beautiful blonde in that corner who has been looking at me since we got here... Wish me luck" he winked at you and took the last bite of his muffin before standing up and walking over to the blonde girl. 

"He's the biggest jerk I've ever met" Ivar whispered before taking his brother's coffee and sipping on it.

"Are you sure?" You raised an eyebrow "Because I'm sure I've met even bigger jerks"

Ivar pressed his lips together and sighed.

"I suppose I deserved that" he shrugged "I've been behaving like a true jerk, haven't I?" 

" _Yes_ " you tilted your head "You have"

"I..." He cleared his throat and an expression of annoyance crossed his face "I suppose I should apologize"

"You should" you crossed your arms.

"Sorry" he sighed as if it pained him to say such word "I cannot believe you haven't broken up with me yet"

"I thought about it" you shrugged "But I decided to give you another chance" you lied. 

Well, you weren't going to tell him I didn't because I love you.

"I thought about it too" he admitted, and your heart broke a bit more "But you don't deserve it" he muttered, looking away. He was sitting next to you, so you could not see his face properly "I'm sorry for hurting you, Y/N, it was never my intention, trust me, I might be a jerk but I wouldn't hurt you on purpose"

"You did" you replied. Maybe you were being too harsh on him, but he kind of deserved it "It would have been much easier for me if you just said 'I do not love you'"

"I'm trying" he frowned, his beautiful blue eyes fixing on yours "I'm trying to love you, but I need time"

You bit your lip, shaking your head. 

"You cannot force it, Ivar" 

"Trust me" he smirked and caressed your cheek with his fingers, bringing his face closer to you "I'm not forcing it" 

Then he kissed you, for the first time in days. And again you felt all your doubts and insecurities go away. Yeah, you'd wait for him for your entire life if it was necessary

 _"Who are you_?" You frowned when he broke the kiss, panting "And what have you done with Ivar Lothbrok?"

Ivar chuckled, and you looked at him, amazed of how different he was outside of school, in a public place where no one knew who he was, where no one paid attention to his crutches and where Freydis' ghost could not torment him.

"I'm in a good mood, it must be the holidays" he shrugged. 

"Does this happen like once every ten years or...?"

" _Wow_ , I really have been a jerk to you"

"You definitely have... Remember that time when you first threatened me with a gun and then fingered me?" 

"I never threatened you with a gun, Y/N"

"You did! You said you'd use it as the last resource"

Ivar rolled his eyes.

"I was fucking with you, my intention was to finger you, not to kill you" he licked his lips "I couldn't find any other excuse to do it"

You blushed, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to your conversation.

"Mother liked you, by the way" he added, playing with your fingers absentmindedly "She told me when you went upstairs, she thinks you're good for me"

You sighed in relief. Aslaug had been really nice to you, always smiling and offering you more food and drink, but you weren't sure if she did it out of habit or because she liked you.

"I liked her too" you smiled "She looks like a very strong woman"

"She is" he smiled a bit and your heart skipped a beat "She practically raised four children by herself, including a disabled one, my father abandoned her and went away with his lover, she was all alone with four boys and too much shit that my father left behind... I love my father, you know, but there's a part of me that hates him, for abandoning me and hurting my mother"

"I understand" you nodded "My parents were never married, they were a couple when I was conceived and weren't even together when I was born... Then my father left for Paris and he now has a family in there, I'm just the living proof of his biggest _mistake_ , as he used to tell my mom... Then she met John, and realized my father was right, I'm the mistake, and that's how I ended up in Valhalla Academy, it was just the attempt of leaving the mistake behind"

Ivar was frowning, his jaw clenched and he squeezed your hand softly.

"Sorry" he bit his lip "I don't think you're a mistake, if it helps"

You laughed, shaking your head.

"Thank you, Ivar, it does help" you smiled softly at him, and he couldn't help but kiss you again. 

You had never seen this Ivar, but you definitely didn't mind him staying a little bit. 

But it didn't really last. 

He got away from you quickly, letting go of your hand and making you frown. His eyes were fixed on two guys, a bit older than you, who were laughing softly as they approached your table.

"Ivar" one of them chuckled while the other eyed you up and down. Then he started speaking danish, and you blinked a few times, obviously not understanding a word. 

Ivar looked furious, his jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed to the guy talking. He looked like the Ivar that had threatened you in that room, months ago, and he somehow managed to scare you a bit. The other man wouldn't stop looking at you, and that made you angry and uncomfortable. Ivar noticed him staring and barked something at him. They guy raised an eyebrow and asked something, pointing at you with his head. 

Ivar replied harshly, and the other man chuckled, muttering something under his breath. 

Then Ivar got up, quickly and harshly. His fist was clenched and you gasped, widening your eyes. 

You didn't understand what the hell was happening. Who were those guys? Why had Ivar changed completely his behavior when he saw them? And most important... What the fuck were they saying?

"Ivar" luckily, Hvitserk was quick and put a hand on his brother's shoulder before he was able to hit that guy "Don't do this here, brother, come on" he whispered "People are staring"

Ivar was breathing heavily, his eyes full of rage fixed on the guy who had been staring at you, who actually looked scared.

"Hvitserk Lothbrok" the man who had talked first laughed "It must be true that you're always together... That makes it easier for us, don't you think?"

"Go away, you fucking coward" Ivar growled between his teeth "You're not that confident when you're not in a public place, are you?"

The man raised his hands, a smile plastered on his face.

"We're not looking for trouble, ivar, we just saw..." He looked at you and smiled "You here, and thought we should say hello... But we're leaving now, we have things to do... Bye, Ivar, Hvitserk" he smiled "Bye, love, it was a pleasure meeting you"

You just stared at him, speechless. What the hell just happened and why did you expect it was all part of a hidden camera program?

When they disappeared through the door, Ivar relaxed a bit. He turned to you and frowned a bit, extending his hand to help you get up. 

"Come on, Y/N, it wasn't a good idea to come here"

* * *

 

 

The way to their home was silent. You were still confused and maybe a bit scared. You didn't know what you just witnessed, but you didn't like it.

Ivar had gotten back to his usual self, grumpy and angry at the world, so you let him alone when you got home, choosing to go to bed early in hopes of getting some sleep. 

But Hvitserk had the same idea, and soon you found yourself softly knocking on Ivar's door to see if you could use his bathroom as his brother was having a five hours shower on the other one. 

He had opened the door shirtless, but you had already gotten used to that. He smiled softly at you and nodded, letting you in. 

His room was huge, it had a big bed, with a large desk and lots of books on the several shelfs. There were some posters of singers and bands, but you couldn't look at them properly. 

After having a quick shower and washing your teeth, you put on your pajamas and went out, ready to go back to your room and sleep alone, as always.

But Ivar had grabbed your arm, and whispered softly on your ear. 

_Do you want to sleep here?_

You shivered, and bit your lip when you noticed he was nervous asking you that. Almost like if he was afraid you'd _reject_ him. 

You nodded, blushing as you kissed his lips. He had smiled then.

_Good, I didn't want to sleep without you either._

* * *

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Aslaug was that kind of woman that you had no choice than admire. 

Ivar had told you how his father had abandoned them when he was only a child, and how his mother had to raise four boys all alone, how she got a boyfriend and he cheated on her too, how she had to deal with Ivar's disease alone, and how she had been alcoholic for years. 

You noticed how her relationship with Ivar was the closest one. She cared about him too much, and was always fussing around to make sure he was comfortable. She didn't let him help with anything, which irritated Ivar. It was obvious Aslaug loved him more than anything, and even if it made you wish you had a mother like her, it also explained Ivar's behavior. She was too overprotective.

Her relationship with her other sons wasn't as good. Ubbe loved her, and was always the one helping her, Hvitserk and Sigurd weren't as loving with her as Ubbe and Ivar. Ivar had told you that they were more resentful towards Aslaug, as when he was born she only worried about him and they grow up with an absent mother that, on their eyes, had neglected them. 

Living with them, you realized Ubbe and Aslaug were too protective with Ivar, while Sigurd took every opportunity to mess with him and Hvitserk treated him like an equal. He didn't act as if Ivar needed anything special, he ignored his legs. 

You understood then why Ivar was closer to Hvitserk. 

To say that they treated you well would be an understatement. Aslaug was always making sure you had everything you need, she was so sweet to you that you found difficult to understand Sigurd's indifference towards his mother.

When Ivar asked you to spend Christmas at his home with his family, you pictured a family dinner on the enormous living room of their house. Some music on and a christmas tree on a corner. Maybe Hvitserk and Ubbe slightly drunk and laughing at everything. 

But what you didn't expect was to be shoved into a dress which was beautiful but the most expensive thing you had ever seen and on your way to one of the most luxurious hotel in Copenhagen to have dinner with all the family.

Aslaug had taken you to go shopping the day before. You had even stop at the hairdresser, who had done what he could with the mess that was your hair. Aslaug has bought the dress for you. It was a beautiful green dress, tight and short, the fanciest thing you had ever wore. It was combined with some black high heels. You tried to convince her that it was fine by you if you went to the dinner dressed on the black skirt and the white blouse that you had brought. 

But she insisted, and you didn't want to upset her. 

Besides, the look on Ivar's face when he saw you in that dress was _definitely_ worth it. 

Aslaug looked proud of herself, and smiled brightly at you. Ubbe whistled and Sigurd widened his eyes. Ivar looked at you as if he was looking at the very same Freyja, but didn't say anything. 

Hvitserk was the only one who smiled and hugged you softly. 

"You look beautiful" he whispered on your ear, softly caressing your arm. 

You were feeling confident for once. The make up, the new hairstyle and the beautiful dress helped too. 

* * *

 

 

"What the _fuck_ " you muttered, biting your lip when you saw the limousine waiting just outside the house. 

Next to you, Sigurd scoffed, getting closer to you to say something lowering his voice.

"Father thinks he can buy our love by spoiling us once a year... He feels like his duty as father is fulfilled when he does this"

You bit your lip, looking at him with a frown. You understood that, though your father would never spend his money by sending a limousine to you. 

The hotel where the limousine dropped you was full of paparazzis. Ivar explained to you that everyone who was considered important in Denmark would be present at the Christmas dinner his father organized every year.

"It's his way of showing who's the real boss here" he added, smiling when you closed your eyes tightly after one of the flashes blinded you "It's okay, just ignore them".

The giant hall, full of big tables and people dressed as if they were on a royal reception, was decorated in gold and white. There was a christmas tree that had the size of your entire house and an orchestra played in a small stage in a corner. 

Now you were grateful to Aslaug for dressing you up. You'd have looked like a homeless in the middle of that room if she hadn't.

Ivar was pretty well dressed, too. He wore a suit, black trousers and white shirt, a black suit's jacket and a tie. That day he wasn't feeling too much pain, so he only needed one crutch. Though Ivar Lothbrok looked astonishing on every single outfit he wore.

Aslaug wore a beautiful blue dress that made her look like a queen. She was so beautiful that you really couldn't understand how Ragnar left her. 

Hvitserk and Sigurd were less formal. They only wore black trousers and a white shirt, while Ubbe, like Ivar, chose a grey suit.

Margrethe joined you at the door of the hotel, dressed on a beautiful white dress. 

Seeing all those beautiful women around you made your confidence drop immediately. 

Ivar guided you to the main table. An even bigger one situated in the middle of the room. There was some people sitting around it already, and you felt everyone's eyes on you as Ivar put a hand around your waist. 

A tall, blonde man with deep blue eyes (that reminded you to Ivar's immediately), got up from his seat at the front of the table. You recognized him immediately, and your eyes widened realizing just how beautiful everyone was in that family. 

"Ragnar" Aslaug's tone, though polite, was sharp, and her eyes send daggers to the man as he approached to kiss her cheek softly. 

"Aslaug" he greeted her, a foxy smile on his face "You look beautiful as always"

"Thank you" she pressed her lips together, glaring at him as he moved to hug his sons. 

Ubbe hugged him tightly. It was obvious that he was the closest one to his father, as Hvitserk's and Sigurd's hugs weren't that intimate.

When he stopped in front of Ivar and you, you could see him better. 

His electric blue eyes sent shivers down your spine as he looked at you up and down. He smirked in a very Ivar way and raised an eyebrow. 

"Your taste in women gets better with the years, son" he said, smirking at Ivar. He tensed up and scoffed. 

"Not like yours then" he glared at a black-haired woman that was sitting on the table, drinking a Martini with an expensive dress on. 

You blushed, clearing your throat and trying to look more confident than you actually felt.

"I'm Ragnar" he extended his hand to you, smiling with his head tilted to one side. 

"Y/N" you took his hand, smiling politely "It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

You could swear Ivar coughed to hold back a laugh. 

Ragnar smiled even more widely, winking at you. 

"Trust me, love, the _pleasure_ is all mine"

"Stop trying to flirt with my girlfriend, father, thank you"

Ragnar laughed, and Ivar sighed. 

"I see you are well" he put a hand on Ivar's arm, smiling proudly "I'm glad"

Ivar nodded, and let his father hug him tightly. 

"Oh, look at that, Helga, Ivar decided it was already time to bring his crippled arse to the Christmas dinner so we all can see it again" another man, tall and with piercing blue eyes and brown, short hair, yelled, standing next to Aslaug, who was greeting a beautiful blonde woman with a genuine smile. 

You frowned, confused, and Ivar rolled his eyes. 

"Who invited the old fool?"

"Your father did, boy" the man stood in front of him, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips "Out of love, not compromise as it's your case"

"Do you really think my father would love a crazy man like you, Floki?"

"Well, he managed to love a crippled son, I imagine he _can_ "

Ivar raised an eyebrow, and he and Floki looked at each other intensely for the most awkward seconds of your life. 

And then they both started laughing, startling you. Floki hugged Ivar the way a father hugs his son, a loving smile on his lips.

"It's so good to see you again, Ivar... You must visit us more often, boy"

"Ivar" the blonde woman Aslaug was greeting earlier finished hugging Hvitserk and came to hold Ivar's face between her hands "Oh, Ivar, how have you been?" She hugged him tightly, smiling softly.

"Helga" Ivar's face softened, and hugged her back dearly "I hope Floki is not giving you a hard time"

"Well, you know him" she rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Oh, hello" Floki tilted his head looking at you "Who is this lovely woman accompanying you, Ivar?"

"I'm Y/N" you smiled at him, extending your hand to introduce yourself. Ivar had talked about Floki a lot of times, he was the one who raised him after his father left. 

Floki looked at your hand and smirked, taking it to draw you into him and hug you, giggling joyfully.

You hugged him back after two seconds of confusion, and then he backed away from you to look at you from head to toe.

"Helga!" He yelled excitedly "She's Y/N!" 

"Oh, Y/N" the beautiful blonde woman shot you a radiant smile "It's so nice to finally meet you! I can't remember how many times Ivar has talked about you on the phone"

Ivar blushed next to you as you leaned in to hug her, smiling widely at her kindness.  She complimented your dress and your hairstyle and squeezed your hand softly.

After some minutes talking to Floki and Helga, you saw three women and one man approaching. You had seen the man greeting the rest of the brothers, and as he looked a lot like Ragnar you supposed he was Björn, Ivar's older half-brother.

Ivar's face when he saw him confirmed it. 

"Björn" he raised an eyebrow, looking at him. Björn was big enough to intimidate you, but Ivar didn't look impressed. 

"Ivar" he nodded once, taking his hand and hugging him briefly before stepping aside, eyeing you curiously. 

There were two blonde women and one dark-haired, the three of them looked at you somewhat surprised. 

"Y/N" Ivar hardly looked at them "They are Björn, my half-brother, Torvi, his wife, Lagertha, his mother" he pointed at the blonde woman who was looking at you intensely "And..."

"Astrid" the brunette woman smiled at you. She (of course) had beautiful blue eyes "Nice to meet you, Y/N"

"Same" you tried to smile at him, noticing how Ivar's arm around your waist had tensed.

"She's Y/N, my girlfriend" said Ivar solemnly.

Immediately, Lagertha smiled at you. She was so beautiful that you had to blink twice. 

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N" she took your hand and squeezed it, but it didn't feel as warm as when Helga did it. 

You nodded and smiled back at her, still amazed by her beauty. 

_Seriously, why are all of them so pretty?_

Ivar guided you away from them, near Hvitserk, who was already drinking some expensive wine and eating cheese. 

"I was going to rescue you" he shrugged "But they brought cheese, and... Well, sorry"

Ivar rolled his eyes and you giggled. 

"Come on, sit between us" Ivar muttered, pointing out three seats at one side of the table "Father would sit us near him if you don't"

Even the chairs were the most comfortable ones you had ever sit on. You tried to remember the few protocol rules that your mother had taught you when you were a child, but it was difficult. 

The food was amazingly good, though you had to slap Hvitserk's hands away from your plate more than once. 

"So, Y/N" Ragnar cleared his throat in the middle of the dinner, smiling at you a bit tipsy because of the five cups of wine he had already drank "Tell me, is your father Frank Y/L/N?"

You almost choked on your food when you heard your father's name. Ivar frowned next to you. 

"Yes" you answered after taking a sip of your wine "Though I don't have much relationship with him, he lives in Paris"

Ragnar nodded, smiling. 

"I know, he's friends with my brother, Rollo"

You widened your eyes, Rollo? Gisla's husband? You met him the last time you went to Paris, his wife owned an art gallery in Montmartre, and your father took you to the opening of her new exhibition. They had invited you to dinner and were really nice to you. You knew Rollo was from Scandinavia, but he never told you his last name. 

"I... Didn't know Rollo was your brother" you muttered, confused, looking at Ivar, who raised his eyebrows.

"Well, he and I are not on the best terms" Ragnar chuckled "I didn't expect him to tell you about me"

Everyone was looking at you. It seemed like Rollo wasn't very loved by them. You saw Björn scowling when he heard his name.

Ragnar asked you other questions during dinner, about your family and your life before you met his son. His tone was innocent, and anyone would have thought he was only a father trying to get to know his son's girlfriend, but you knew better. It was the same type of questions that Aslaug had done, with a protective tone and some suspicions. They were trying to reassure themselves that you weren't another Freydis. 

The dessert was your favorite part. It consisted on a chocolate pie that was delicious and had Hvitserk and you fighting for the biggest piece. Ivar ended up giving you half of his, much to his brother's annoyance. 

When everyone had finished eating, they brought the champagne, serving it on luxurious cups. 

Ragnar got up from his chair, and immediately the orchestra stopped playing and everyone shut up, looking at him. 

"Ladies and gentlemen" he raised his cup "I'd like to propose a toast for another wonderful year" you could perceive the sarcasm on his tone, and Aslaug rolled her eyes, ignoring him "To all of you, my dear friends, to my family and especially to my sons, and my new daughter" he winked at you, smiling widely. You blushed and looked away "All of you are very dear to me and I feel grateful to have you by my side another year" he smiled, looking around the room "For many more years with you, my friends, _skål_!"

" _Skål_!" Everyone raised their cups and drank together. You took a sip of the expensive drink, frowning at the strong taste. 

"He doesn't even remember the names of half the people in here" said Ivar next to you, whispering into your ear "But this keeps people happy and they trust him"

"How can they fall for that?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Well they are not as smart as you, love" he chuckled. You blushed and took your cup of wine again, deciding you liked it more "By the way, I need to give you something"

You frowned, looking at him confused. 

"What?" 

"Something" he shrugged "Come on, I know a way to the rooftop, the sights are fucking amazing"

Still blushing, you let him take your hand and stood up. Everyone was too busy talking and drinking that no one but Hvitserk and Ragnar saw you. The first one just smiled while Ragnar winked at you. 

Ivar guided you to the elevator, growling while supporting himself on the crutch.

"I know the stairs are more romantic but..." He sighed, looking at his legs "They are a bit more uncomfortable"

"It's okay" you smiled at him, a bit nervous. He was nicer and more calmed these days, but you still trembled whenever he touched you. 

The elevator brought you to the last floor, and Ivar took your hand to guide you through the halls until you both stopped in front of some stairs. Ivar climbed them with some difficulties but quicker than you expected. 

He wasn't lying. The sights from the rooftop were amazing, though it was freezing. You could see all Copenhagen, your lips parted and your eyes widened.

"I told you" he whispered, standing just behind you and hugging you, trying to warm you up.

"It's beautiful" 

"Yeah, it is" you could hear the smile on his lips, and couldn't help but turn around to look at him. 

Copenhagen was beautiful, but he was even better. 

Ivar's blue eyes were bright and clear. His face was more relaxed, the smile had not left his lips in all night. 

That day, you were even more in love with him. 

"You look gorgeous, Y/N, I know I haven't told you but... Honestly, I was speechless when I saw you"

"Thanks" you were grateful for the darkness that hid your blush "You look very good too"

"I... Have a gift for you" he cleared his throat, and you tilted your head.

His hand went to one of the pockets of his trousers, and your heart nearly stopped when he took out a velvet box.

Inside, there was one of the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen.  It was a silver necklace with some diamonds incrusted in it. It shone even in the darkness, and left you speechless.

"I hope you like it" he coughed, trying to hide his blush "If you don't we can change it... Hvitserk helped me to choose it, so in part is his fau..."

You didn't let him finish, but took his shirt and kissed him intensely, some tears rolling down your cheeks. 

His arm snaked around your waist, and he pressed your body closer to his, supporting on his crutch. 

"But of course I chose it, I knew you'd like it" he smirked against your lips.

"I _love_ it" you smiled "Thank you Ivar"

He kissed you again, before making you turn around and taking the necklace, clasping it around your neck. He put your hair over your shoulder and you felt his breath on the back of your neck, which made you close your eyes and take his arm, feeling your knees weakening. 

"It's my way of apologizing for being a shitty boyfriend" he chuckled "I promise I will try and make you the happiest girl in the world, Y/N"

"Why are you being so romantic today, Ivar?" You smiled softly, blushing "I hardly recognize you"

"Because I've realized you're the only one who really put up with me out of love, and not obligation"

"There's more people who loves you, Ivar"

"I know, but they are my family, Y/N, you stayed by my side when you could have told me to fuck off, and I deserved it" he sighed "I know I'm a difficult person, and a fucking asshole sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, most of the time" he laughed, kissing your neck softly "I know"

"You have to let me in, Ivar" you sighed, turning around to face him "I'm not Freydis, I'm not going to abandon you, please... I need you to trust me, not push me away... I understand you're still hurting but... Let me try and heal you"

He looked at you with bright eyes, biting his lips. 

"I think I love you" he muttered.

Your heart sank.

"What?"

"I... It's the first time I feel this, is weird, it wasn't the same with Freydis" he bit his lip "I..."

"It's okay" you smiled brightly, not really believing what you were hearing "I understand you"

His hand caressed your cheek, his eyes fixed on yours. 

"You look beautiful, Y/N"

His lips caught your again, in a fierce kiss that left you breathless.

Your back hit the door that lead to the stairs, and you wished no one had the idea of going to the rooftop. 

Ivar's lips kissed down your neck, his hands roaming over your body, grunting when he felt the softness of your dress under his fingers. 

"Ivar" you moaned.

"Yes?" he bit your earlobe, moaning when your hand cupped his already hard cock. 

"I need you"

He sighed.

"I would fuck you here, the gods know its the only thing I want right now" he moaned "But I can't" he pressed his lips together "I can't" he looked down to look at his legs. He couldn't support too much weight.

"It's okay" you took his face between your hands, panting "Let's go somewhere else... Where we can lay down" you blushed.

"Wait, I have to do something first" he smirked, and his hand touched your tight. His lips claimed yours again as his hand found his way into your underwear, smirking when you moaned and he noticed how wet you already were.

You didn't feel the cold anymore as his fingers worked on your clit. You did your best to keep your voice low, but it was almost impossible as he curled his fingers just right to press in that spot, that made Ivar growl and you moan while your walls clenched around his fingers. 

"I swear my favorite thing in the world is to finger you" he whispered into your ear "To hear you moan and gasp this way, to feel you tight around my fingers, to make you cum moaning my name..."

And that's what you did. You came almost screaming his name, grasping his arm and legs shaking. 

"Come on, I reserved the suite for the both of us" he muttered, his hand leaving your sex. He licked his fingers and winked at you as he got away from you, waiting until you stepped aside to open the door “God jul, love”

* * *

 

 


End file.
